Love In Disguise
by Jashomara
Summary: I could have done better on this story, it will be re-done.
1. Chapter 1

There will be some pairings in this fic they include, Tyson x Hilary x Kai (at first), Max x Mariam, Mariah x ? (you'll find out later)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

Mariah's POV

I can't wait til after school! Come on clock, go faster! I sigh, not listening to a word my teacher is saying. Actually, I haven't been listening to any of my teachers today. I'm to busy thinking about Ray. I sigh again. Today, I'm finally going to tell him my true feelings. That is, if this bell would hurry up. I bite the eraser of my pencil, looking at the clock. It seems to go much slower when you watch it. I bet the teachers did that to torture us.

I look over to my best friend, Mariam, who smiled brightly at me. I already had butterflies in my stomach and the bell hadn't even rang. Hey! It 5 seconds past time to go!

RING! RING!

Yes! Everyone in the class stood up and started to gather their stuff. Mariam came to my desk. "O.k. Mariah, are you ready?" she asked me excitedly. I nodded. We walked out of class together. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." I took a deep breath. I am so nerves. "There he is!" I hear Mariam shout. "Oh, and guess what?" she didn't wait for me to say anything. "Yesterday, Salima tried to ask him out and he turned her down!" she told me. That's it. I am officially floating. Nothing is gonna bring me down today!

I walk up to Ray, who was at his locker. I had my best outfit on. Blue hip hugger pants, pink halter top. "Hi, Ray." I said shyly. Kai, Tyson, and Max were behind him. "Can I talk to you... in private." Ray nodded and we walked out of school. Our friends were behind us, but far enough so they couldn't hear. My palms were sweaty, I could actually hear my heart pounding, o.k. so I can't hear it, but I feel it.

"What did you want to ask me?" he asked. I took another deep breath. "Ray, we've known each other for a very long time and each day I feel that we grow even closer. I wanted to tell you this along time ago, but, I was chicken... So... Will you go out with me?" I ask then bit my lip. He looked at the ground then back up at me. "Mariah... I'd love to go out with you..." Yes! Go me, go me! "But..." But? There's a but? I hate buts!

"I can't." I'm not floating anymore. "Why?" I asked heart broken. "I just... can't." "Is there someone else?" I asked immediately. He just shock his head and walked off. I stood there, heart crushed. Mariam ran up to me. "So, what did he say?" she asked excitedly. I didn't answer, afraid that if I open my mouth I'd start to cry. "He said no?" she asked sadly.

"He... said," I swallowed. "He said... he couldn't." I told her tears filled my eyes. "Why?" she asked. I shrugged. "Well, that answer isn't good enough." I watched as Mariam walked up to Ray. Kai, Tyson, and Max were behind him. "Why did you turn Mariah down?" wow she's loud. That got a lot of kids attention. "Mariam, lets just go." I tried to get her to come by pulling her arm. I knew he was looking at me, but I couldn't look at him any more.

"No, I want to know. What reason could you possibly have for not going out with her!" she was raising her voice. "Mariam." I tried to get her to come again. "I just can't, o.k." Ray told her sternly. "But you've known her for like... ever and you'd be the perfect couple!" she argued. Sometimes best friends should just stay out of stuff. "I'm sorry, I can't!" Ray started to raise his voice. Oh, I think I'm going to have to go to a new state.

"Why! Answer me! I don't just want 'I can't'!" she asks as if she was the one that just got stepped on emotionally. At lease I know she's a true friend. More kids have come. Forget state, I'm moving to another country! Ray stayed quiet for a little while. "Answer!" Mariam yelled. "Your not leaving until you do." Ray looked at the ground and said the two most disgusting words I would ever heard in my life! "I'm... gay." gasps were heard all over the audience. Suicide is lookin' pretty good right now. Then he turned and left, Kai, Max, and Tyson still followed with about 1 million questions. I feet like dropping to the ground and crying right now.

Mariam just rested her arm over my shoulder. "Sorry, Riah." she apologized. I let the tears fall from my eyes. People were staring at me. "O.k. shows over nothing to see here!" she pushed our way through the crowd. The whole drive home I cried. Mariam decided to drive since I could barely see. I usually dropped her off, but she decided to come to my house.

As soon as I got inside, I collapsed on my bed. "Come on, Riah, it's not that bad. There are plenty other fish in the sea." I lifted my head off the pillow and said, "But none that swim as well as Ray." I cried. She sweat dropped.

She was about to say something else when her cell phone rang. "Hello." she answered. "Aw...do I have to come home now? I'm helping Mariah with something." she paused. "O.k. mom." she hung up. "I'm sorry Mariah, I have to go." she sadly, got her stuff and walked out the door. Her house wasn't that far, 2 blocks down the road.

* * *

I didn't want to suffer from a broken heart and humiliation so I didn't go to school the next 4 days. Thank God it's Saturday! I explained to Lee what happened and he took pity on me. I stay in New York with Lee, who is 18. The BBA payed for our education, this was the school they sent us to. I didn't argue, the schools in China were small. I wanted to get out and meet more people! New York is definitely the place.

Back to here and now. I'm laying on my bed feeling sorry for myself. Mariam is yelling at me, saying he's just a boy! Not just any boy, Ray. "... there are plenty of other boys that are not gay and you could go out with them." she told me. "Who?" I asked. "Kai?"

"He likes Hilary." her mouth dropped. "But don't tell anyone, Kai told me to keep it a secret." I put a finger to my lips. "You and Kai talk?" she asked not believing it. "He wanted to know what to get her for her birthday."

She began to think again. "Tyson?" "He also likes Hilary, but don't tell anyone!"

"How do you know this?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "Hilary's birthday."

Mariam grown. "Enrique?" I gave her a disgusted look. "That play boy?"

"Yeah, your right... Tala." she joked. We both laughed. Then my smile returned to a frown. She sighed. "Come on, Mariah! The only way Ray would like you, is if you were a boy!" The room went silent. Then a thought came to my head. I got this weird smile on my face. "No, oooh no. Mariah!" The smile widened. "Mariah, if your thinking what I think your thinking stop thinking it!" she said very fast.

"Mariam, I could pretend to be a boy!" she buried her face in her hands. "I was only kidding. You don't really like him that much do you?" I gave her a sad look. The bluenette sighed in defeat. "O.k. if you like him that much, I'll help." I nearly jumped on her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged her tightly.

"Mariah... air... can't... breathe." I let go of her. "Sorry!" I said joyfully. "Let's get started right now! We only have today and Sunday." I stood up. "How do I get myself into these things?" Mariam asked rhetorically. "When you have me as a friend there's never a dull day!" I shouted in a triumphant tone. "You know your going to have to cut some of your hair, right?" My eyes got wide. I didn't realize that! Not my hair!

* * *

So, what do you think? I you like it please review so I'll know if I should continue it or not. I know it's short, trust me, the next chapter will be longer.

**Please Review!**


	2. NewOld School

I have enough reviews to continue the story now. But before I go I'd like to thank **Bluestray**, **Princess-banana101**, **commandobunny**, **Iluvbeyblade**, **Intense Innocence**, **MystiandKai** for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Normal POV 

Mariam sat in Mariah's front room waiting to see the pink haired "boy" in "his" new clothes. This was technically her first day of school. She would have to make new friends, her teachers would have to get to know her all over again. The trick is he was she would have to act like a boy! This was not going to be easy as Mariam told her when she was trying to talk her out of it, but Mariah's mind was made up. She was going through with it.

Soon, Mariam heard steps coming from up the stairs. Her head snapped up. When she saw the figure in front of her she gasped. "Well?" Mariah asked in a girlish voice. She was wearing a red and white jersey with the number 23 on it, blue, baggy pants, red and white Reebok shoes and a red and white hat to match. Her hair was cut and braided back, it was mid-neck.

"You look... you look... like a boy!" Mariah stood up and walked around her. "But we're gonna have to do something about that voice." the blue haired girl told her friend. "Oh, yeah!" Mariah thought for a minute then said, "What about now?" she said in a voice that sounded similar to Ray's. "What? Do you practice his?" Mariam asked with a half smile half smirk. Mariah gave her a return smile. "Let's just go before we're late." the pink haired "boy" push his friend out of the door.

* * *

At School 

Mariah and Mariam walk to their class. Luckily when Mariah re-sighed into the school as a boy they still had the same 1st period. Mariam walked in and took her seat. Mariah was about to go to her usual seat when the teacher stopped her. "Hello you must be the new student!" the teacher said brightly. She looked in her 20's and had a good sense of fashion. Suddenly the class got quiet, but you could still hear whispers all around.

"Yes." Mariah tool her old/new teacher. "For some reason my list doesn't have you name. Could you tell me?" the young and fashionable teacher asked. "Oh." Mariah was sounding like a girl again so Mariam pointed to her mouth as a reminder. Mariah coughed a little, "Sorry, I have a cold." she said sounding male like. "My name is Mar-" Mariam made a motion as if to cut her head off, mouthing 'stop!'

"My name... is... Mar... io. Mario Ramoz." Mariam gave her thumbs up."Well o.k. Mario my name is Mrs. Little. You can take a seat next to Mr. Kon." Then a loud "Yes!" came from Mariah. Every one in the class looked at her weird. "I- I mean who is he?" It took a while for the teacher to answer, but she finally pointed to the raven haired boy. Mariah gladly went and sat next to him.

That's when the bell rung. Mariah was sitting on the left of Ray. "Hi, you can call me Ray." the raven haired boy extended his hand. Mariah smiled and took it. "Mario."she introduced herself. This is going pretty good. she thought happily.

Just as Mariah thought, Mrs. Little class was pretty interesting, she was only the coolest teacher at BBA High. As they were walking out of the class room Mariam caught up with Mariah. "You were great. No body suspected a thing." Mariah smiled a Mariam, "Ray a ten o'clock."

Mariam turned to face the golden eyed boy. "Yeah, so I'll see you later Mariam." she nudged her friend to leave. "O.k. fine." she walked of to her next class, but before she left she gave Mariah a good luck wave.

"So Mariam's your girlfriend?" Ray asked with his usual smile. "Ewe! No!" Mariah said in discuss. "What's wrong with her?" Max came up from behind Mariah. "Hi, Max!" she greeted. Ray and Max looked at each other. "How... did you know my name?" the blond asked. Mariah took a deep breath saving time to think of a exuse. "Mariam... told me." Yes, I'm getting better at this thinking thing! And they said I was dumb.

"Oh," Max said satifided with the pink haired "boy's" answer. "So this brings me back to my first question. What's wrong with her?" the blond asked, a little on the defencive side. Mariah shook her head, "Nothing! Just... not my type... way off from the kind of people I date." she wasn't lying.

"So what class you got next?" Ray asked changing the subject. "Gym." Mariah answered. "Oh, me too! You got Mr. Bet?" Mariah nodded. "Cool. We can walk to class together. You'll get to meet some of my friends."

They arrived at the gym not a minute to late as soon as they stepped in the bell had rung. Mariah was about to go into the girls locker room when Ray asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

"To... the locker room." Mariah answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, I'm pretty sure you don't want to go in the girl's." Ray pushed her a little towards the guys locker room. As soon as she stepped in, there was a fowl Oder. "Whoa! Talk about stinkage. (My own made up word)" Mariah waved her hand in front of her face. "Yeah, you'll get use to it." Max, who had followed them, assured her.

Walking around the corner Mariah blushed. Half naked boys were everywhere, most of them were in their boxers. Oh... my God! The blush got worse as Kai, who didn't have a shirt on came by. "What's up, Kai." Ray greeted. "Hey." Kai said monotoned. Wow, he's... he's... sexy! She almost drooled. I will never look at him the same way again!

"Um...Kai this is Mario. He's new." Ray introduced "Mario". "Hey." was all Kai said before walking off. Then the gym coach came up to Mariah. "Hey! Are you the new student?" Mariah nodded. "Mario Ramoz." Mariah introduced herself. "Yeah, here's your gym uniform." he shoved blue shorts and a white shirt into Mariah's hands then walked off. When the pink haired girl looked around, she noticed that Ray was no longer with her.

She sighed and head for the bathroom, hoping that no boy would suspect anything. As soon as she got out of the locker room wearing the uniform the coach gave her, which was way to big, Ray was waiting for her. "Ready?" he asked. Mariah nodded. When they got out in the gym, where there was more light, Ray said, "Hey, you look like someone I know." Mariah looked away.

"Me? I look like some one you know? Well, if your thinking that I'm actually a girl than you can forget it because it's not true." she said very fast. "O.k. what ever you say." Ray told her. He gave her a weird look than began to walk away. "Come on." he gestured. Mariah followed him. They sat on the bleachers. Tala and Kai soon joined them. Mariah looked around at all the boys that surrounded her, who stunk. For a minute she thought she had inhaled a trash can!

Then the coach came, wearing a whistle around his neck and a ball at his side. Mariah looked over to a group of preps. She rolled her eyes as they bounded around acting stupid. Her eyes wounder over to some normal people, then back to Mr. Bet, the gym coach. "Listen up! Today we are going to be playing basketball!" he shout very loudly. "I want to see good team work and effort. If you don't play it will not help your participation grade at all!" Mariah was use to this, he gave the same speech every single day.

She subconsciously let her eyes travel back to the preps, who she noticed were looking at her! One of them waved at her and smiled in a flirtatious way. Mariah turned her head the opposite way and pretended to gag. "What?" asked Ray, who was on the side she was facing. "Preps." Mariah muttered.

"Yeah, I don't really care for them either." Ray said somewhat agreeing with Mariah."O.k. go!"Coach Bet shouted. All of the students growned and slid off the benches. "Mario, you can play with us." the black haired neko-jin told Mariah.

"I'm captain." Tyson, who was also in their gym class, shouted. "I'll be the other captain." Kai said boringly. "Why do I even dress out?" he asked himself with a yawn. Kai's team consisted of Tala (of course), Micheal, and Steve. Tyson's had Ray, Eddy, and "Mario". Mariah was picked last. Even when she wasn't a girl they still didn't think she could play.

Turns out Mariah scored most of the points on their team even thought Kai's team still won. After gym was Mariah's favorite subject: lunch! She always brings her own lunch and goes to sit with Mariam who was sitting at a table outside. "So, does he like you yet?" she asked. Mariah shook her head. "Afraid not. What do you expect he, in a way, just met me!" the pink haired girl whispered/yelled.

Mariam sighed. "How long are you gonna keep this Mario act up? I miss hanging out with you." she made a pouting face. "As soon as I get Ray to like me." Mariah answered her question. That's when Max followed by Ray, Tyson, Kai, and Tala came and sat with them. Max got a seat right between Mariam and Mariah. Mariah looked at him weird, but scooted over. "Mario, man, you were good today in gym. You surprised me!" Tyson gave Mariah her props.

"Thanks." Mariah said proudly. "Hey, Mariam, I've been meaning to ask you. Have you seen Mariah?" Ray asked in a low voice. He probably don't want the rest to hear because of what happened. "Me? Nope haven't seen her anywhere. She said she might go back to China." Mariam lied. Ray looked down sadly.

"What do you like her?" Mariah jumped into the conversation. Everyone looked at her, or what they thought was a him. "You know Mariah?" Ray asked.

Mariah gave a, "Feh." then she continued. "Do I know her? Do I know her!" she said excitedly. "Why, were so close, were practically the same person."

"Do you know where she is?" Ray asked with a concerned look. "She's... around..." There was a silence. A strong wind picked up, cooling them off. "If you see her again, can you tell her I'm sorry?" Ray asked. Mariah nodded. Another long silence. Tyson was the first one to speak, "ANYWAYS!" he said loudly. "Sorry, it was just to quiet I had to say something."

"Tyson your and idiot." everyone at the table agreed with Max.

After school was over Mariah had to walk home. She couldn't bring her car because it would give her away. As she was walking out off the school area, Max came up behind her. "Hey, Mario!" he shouted. Mariah didn't turn around. "Hey!" Max jumped in her walk way. "Mario." Mariah looked around. "Oh... your talking to me?" Max looked at her weird. "Oh, yeah, my name is Mario. Sometimes I forget." the pink haired girl bit her lip hoping he would take that.

"Yeah... what ever." she sighed in relief. "Listen, your new so I'll let it slide for now, but Mariam is my girl, so stay away from her. Got it." Max said with a mean look on his face. It was unusual for him not to be smiling. She didn't know Max was so territorial. _So he does have a dark side._ she thought to herself. _I'll fix him! Humph!_

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm not very good at the whole school thing. But, I have something to ask you guys. When Mariah is disguised as Mario, should I refer to her as a 'he' and call her Mario or just say Mariah? Review and let me know! 


	3. Max is mean

O.K. one person told me to call Mariah a 'he', but another told me to leave her as a 'her'. So since no one else said anything about it, I asked Lady J. She says she would rather me call Mariah a 'he' so I hope you guys won't get confused. But remember, it only when she's dressed up as Mario.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. 

Mariah and Mariam were once again, over Mariah's house. They were sitting on Mariah's bed eating chocolate chip cookies. The sun was setting into night time, but the girls often stayed out over each other's house late. They were just discussing what happened that day.

"...Yeah, so when I went in, there he was, Kai, in all his sexiness." Mariah was just getting to the part when she had to change in the boys locker room. "Are you just realizing that he's sexy?" Mariam asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. "Well, yeah! I'm usually to busy looking at Ray."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Now, you can concentrate on getting Kai. So, let just forget about this whole Mario act and-"

"No! Kai maybe fine as hell, but I still love Ray!" Mariah looked down sadly. Mariam was shock by her outburst, but when she took in all that was said, she said, "I'm sorry. I just thought that..." she trailed off. Mariah looked to the floor. Silence covered the room. "Do you really think this is gonna work?" she asked Mariam.

"Do you wanna hear the truth or a lie?" the bluenette asked trying to smile. Mariah just looked at her. "You don't think it's gonna work?" the pinkette looked ready to cry. Mariam looked away then said, "Not when you're acting all girly." Mariah snapped her head towards her bestfriend. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked playfully.

"Hey, all I'm saying is, you don't act Mario-ish." the pink haired girl raised an eyebrow. Mariam sighed a your-so-stupid sigh and then said, "You have to act like Mario, smell like Mario, taste like Mario. You must be Mario." she said sounding like one of those ancient proverb people that always sit in Indian style and use metaphors instead of just telling people what they mean.

"So, what your saying is, I have to act more boyish." "Mario-ish." Mariam corrected. Mariah rolled her eyes. "O.K. so how exactly do I act "Mario-ish"" she asked doing the finger quotation thing. "I am pleased that you asked, girl-who-knows-nothing." Mariah sighed. _This is going to be a long night._

The next day in school. Mario (switching names now) walked in his first period along with Mariam. Mario had braided his hair all the way back and was wearing a button down baby blue shirt with little purple and white vertical stripes going down it. It was also very loose. He also wore some baby blue "Dickies" (A/N: For those of you who don't know what those are, they are name-brand shorts.) A silver neckless with a M in the middle of a circle hung from his neck, a hat tip to the side was on his head, and he wore white and baby blue Reebok shoes. They were just about to walk into the class when Mario asked, "So how do I look?" Mariam examined him for a sec. "Like a boy." Mario nodded and they walked into class.

Mrs. Little was sitting at her desk reading a book. Mario went and sat next to Ray. "Hey." the pink haired "boy" greeted. "Hey. Oh, Mario, I've been meaning to ask you. There's this project that we're doing in this class and I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?" Ray asked. "Yeah, sure!" Mario said sort of girl-ish. "I mean, that's cool." he said more boy-ish.

That's when Mariam, who was sitting in the seat beside Mario turned around and said, "Hey, I thought you were going to be my partner!" she gave a pouting look. "Don't worry Mariam, I can be your partner!" a hyper Max came and sat in front of her. The blond gave Mario a quick glare. Mario countered with a low growl. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Ray, I promised Mariam." Mario told him. Ray shrugged, "It's O.K. me and Max can be partners, right buddy?" Max glared more at Mario then turned to Ray and smiled, "Yeah!"

Returning to his seat the blond said, "Mario, don't you remember what we talked about yesterday?" The pink haired boy nodded. "So what do you want me to do about it?" The pissed off blond growled then turned around in his seat. "What was that all about?" Mariam asked her friend. Mario shock his head, "Nothing."

(A/N: I don't really like the classroom scenes, how about we skip to lunch.)

Mario and Mariam were always first to the table. They thought they had a better spot than anyone else. It was a good spot, considering it was under a tree. Soon, Ray, Max, and Tyson came followed by a girl Mariam nor Mariah had ever met. Max sat on the other side of Mariam. "Who's the girl?" Mario asked no one in particular. "Oh, that's just Hilary." Tyson said boringly. "She's for my old neighborhood in Japan. I don't know why the B.B.A. sent her here, she's not even a blader!"

"Tyson, you've been going on about that for the longest." Ray said putting his head in his hands. "Well she's not!" he argued. "The reason why they sent me here, Tyson, is to keep you under control!" the brunette known as Hilary said placing her hands on her hips. "Keep me under control!" the navy haired kid asked out raged.

"Yes! Mr. Dickingson has informed me that your grades are slipping and I'm going to be your tutored." she said proudly. "What? Nobody told me about it!" "Guys, guys, chill out." Max said trying to help them calm down. "Well, it's nice to meet you Hilary. I'm Mario." Mario said holding out a hand. The brunette shook it. "I'm glad to know that SOME people have manners." she said glance/glaring at Tyson.

Just then, Kai and the rest of the Demolition boy came up and sat at the table. "Wow, who are these guys?" Hilary asked looking at each of them. "Oh, that's Kai, Bryan, Tala, and Spencer." Mariam said pointing to each one. "Hi, I'm Hilary!" the brunette introduced. The Demo Boys just looked at her and turned there heads. "Their not very talkative." Ray informed. "Well, fine, they can be that way, but they'll never get anywhere in life." she said folding her arms.

"Hey, Mariam, after school do you want to come to my house?" Mario asked. "Yeah, sure." Mariam answered. "What are you guys doing?" Max asked jumping into the conversation. "We're just gonna chill." Mariam told him. "Can I come?" the blond asked. "Why?" the pink haired boy asked. "Because..." Max stop shot due to the preps coming over to their table. "What do you guys want?" Ray asked. "Not you." the blond on in the middle of the other three said, her name was LeeAnn.

"We want to talk to Mario." the girl on the side, who was African-American told them. She was known as Breanna. The other two girls seemed to be Porto Rican. Names: Jennifer and Steffi. (A/N: I like different races in my story. Hope you guy don't mind. Oh, and if those are anybodies real names, no offence I just picked them randomly.)

"Me?" Mario pointed to himself. "Yeah, you." Jennifer said flirtatiously. "I'm having a party Sunday." Breanna started, "And I was wondering if you wanted to come." she slid her hand on his shoulder. "Ah... I think I have something to do that day." he made an excuse. "Oh, well if you change your mind." Breanna handed him an invitation. Then Steffi went over and handed some to all the boys, except Ray. (A/N: I feel so bad writing that.)

Ray just put his head down. The girl started to walk away. "Hey, what about Ray?" Mario asked. "He's not invited." LeeAnn looked at Ray disgustingly. "Why?" he asked. The girls turned back to them. "Haven't you heard, he's gay!" Steffi spat. "Breanna doesn't want someone taking all the boys from her. And that's gross!"

"Oh, and you can bring a friend... just not him." Jennifer said as they started to walk off. Ray didn't even look up. "Well, that's one party I won't be going to." Mario through the invitation on the table. "Come on, Mario. This is the party of the century! You can't just not go. Who ever misses this party will be on sad- Ou!" Tyson couldn't finish for Hilary elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for!" She pointed to Ray.

"Well, the party's not all that." he said quickly. "And if my buddy Ray can't go, then I'm not going either." Max nodded. "What about you guys?" he asked Kai, Tala, Spencer and Bryan. "We weren't going anyway." they balded the invitations up. "You guys, go have fun. Don't worry about me."

Mario shook his head, "No, it's not right what they're doing. They shouldn't discriminate like that. It doesn't matter if you gay, straight, or squiggly." Mariam turned to her friend. "Squiggly?" "You know, bi. Wait Ray, are you bi?" Mario asked. "I'd rather not say." he said sadly. Getting up he said, "I'll be in the library if you need me." he started to walk off.

"Come on Mariam let's go talk to him." Mario said. Mariam got up and started to walk away. Mario was stopped by Max. "You just won't give up, will you?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" Mario asked. "I told you that Mariam was my girl!" he said just low enough so Mariam who was waiting a couple yards away couldn't hear.

"Um... for you information. Your name is not on her, you are not her dad, nor is there a legal certificate saying you own her. So just beat it!" he said. "No, you beat it! She's my girl!" he said raising his voice. By now people were already gathering. "No she is not!" Mario yelled. "Listen buddy I don't know what your problem is, but I'm sure going to solve it!" Max said pushing Mario. "Max what is your problem! I DON'T EVEN LIKE GIRLS!" _wow that was loud_. He thought.

Whispers could be head everywhere. Mariam had slapped her forehead while Ray, who was just about to walk inside when he heard Max yelling, stood with a raised eyebrow. Even the Demo Boys had a shocked look. "Um..." Mario was trying to think of something to say. "Girls... with blue hair." Then a loud, "OOOOOOH." came from the people around them. Mario sighed in relief.

* * *

NO, DON'T STOP READING! Important question! Ok. Mariah doesn't exactly have to be with Ray she could go with anther guy. I want you to vote who you want her to be paired up with. The plat won't change though. You'll see what happens. 

Here are the boys:

Ray

Kai

Tala

Bryan

or an OC **VOTE** and Review please


	4. Detention

Jashomara: Well, I don't even think I have to count the votes! Thank you everyone that voted, that really helped. The winner is...RAY!

Ray fans: shout and clap.

Lady J: Yeah, anyways... we really hope those of you who didn't vote for Ray still read the story. Oh, yeah! My cousin, Jashomara, does not own beyblade.

* * *

_I watched you every day in school,_

_I wished you would notice me,_

_I loved you with all my heart and soul,_

_You never really felt the same, now I see,_

_I told you my feelings,_

_And here's what you say:_

"_I cannot love you back,_

_for I am gay."_

_I was speechless! Surprised!_

_Sure that this would be my demise,_

_But, wait, what this! _

_A new ray of hope,_

_My bestfriend laughed,_

"_Surely this is a joke!"_

_She throw up her hands,_

_Thought I was under a hex,_

_but, yes, I planned to go undercover as the opposite sex,_

_and after he's fallen in love with me,_

_he'll be so surprised!_

_But, until I tell him,_

_I'll be his love in disguise._

The whole class clapped as Mario finished his poem. They were in Language/Arts and that was his homework assignment. The pink haired boy bowed and went back to his seat.

"Excellent Mr. Ramoz! That's the kind of creativity I like to see!" their art teacher, Mrs. Souls, congratulated. Everyone agreed that it was a great poem. Mariam turned around in her seat and said, "Making a piece of your life into a poem, genius." she whispered. "Great job! Oh, and I am your bestfriend!" she asked excitedly.

Mario was just about say something, when somebody said, "That poem sucked." It came from behind them and diagonally across. Yep, you guessed it, it was none other than Max. He seemed to be getting meaner and meaner everyday.

"Who wants to hear about some stupid girl who fell in love with some stupid gay guy and decided to disguise herself as the opposite sex! That's stupid and completely ludicrous! Who in their right mind would do something like that!" the blond insulted with a look of discussed on his face.

Mario was again interrupted when about to talk, but by a certain raven haired teen. "I thought it was kinda sweet." Mario's face brighten when he noticed it was Ray that said it. "You did." he said sounding like a girl. Max and Ray looked at him funny. It took a while before Mario found out why. "Sorry, still have that cold." he said faking a cough.

Mariam slapped her forehead, _she gonna get caught before this month is over with I just know it. _After a few more seconds of silence, Ray said, "Well, I still think the poem was sweet. I mean, the girl loved the boy so much that she put her own life on hold and disguised herself as a guy, meaning she would have to start a whole new life."

Max folded his arms, "I still say it's a load of bull..." the blond didn't get to finish his sentence because of someone clearing their throat. They all looked at the front of the class to see their teacher eyeing them. It was only then that they noticed they were the only one's in the class talking.

"Oh, are you guys finished talking? I wouldn't want to be rude and interrupt your conversation." the teacher said sarcastically looking at each of them. "I'm sorry that I cut your conversation short, you may finish after detention today."

"Detention! I've never gone to detention before!" Max protested while jumping out of his seat. "You're going today buddy." came from Mario who smiled innocently at Max. "Mr. Tate, take your seat unless you want another day!" Mrs. Souls snapped. Max then took his seat. Mario was snickering at his attempt to get out of detention. The blond glared at him.

Mrs. Souls was just about continue, when the last bell rang. Mariam sighed as noise aroused in the class room. Kids were putting their books away and heading out the door. Soon the noise inside the class room had ceased. All the other children were gone. There was still noise on the outside shuddered...

About 10 minutes went by and every thing was dead silent. Their teacher was happily grading papers. After a couple more moments of silence, Mrs. Souls got up from her desk. "I want it to say quiet in here. If I come back and see anyone talking or out of their seat I will see them in detention for the next two days." she said before walking out of the class.

After a one minute waiting period, to make sure she was gone, Ray said, "Finally, I thought she'd never leave." he stretched in a cat-like way. "How long do we have to stay in here?" he asked noone in particular.

Max shrugged. "We wouldn't be in here if it weren't for gay boy over there." he was gesturing to Mario, but it was Ray who was glaring at him. The blond didn't notice until Ray said, "And what is wrong with being gay?"

"Everything! I mean, it's completely unnatural! God made Adam and Eve, NOT Adam and Steve! People weren't meant to be gay! Only idiots are!" Max still was unaware of the danger he was in until he felt some one hovering over him.

He looked back to see a very angry Ray. That's when it hit him. "Oh, but... um... if your gay then I... suppose there's nothing wrong with it." while talking he eased out of his seat, fearing his enraged friend.

The raven haired teen was slowly backing his EX- bestfriend up into the teacher's desk. Mario and Mariam exchanged worried looks, as if to say, 'Should we do something?' "Listen, Ray... I-I didn't mean it. I w-was talking to Mario." the blue eyed teen shuddered. "And that makes it o.k?" Ray asked still mad.

"Ray, I didn't mean it." that's when Ray tried to make a grab for Max, but in doing so Max dodged it and the mad teen accidentally hit a teddy bear that one of the students gave Mrs. Souls.

But the bear wasn't what they were worried about, when he hit the bear it knock over one of Mrs. Souls favorite apple, which unfortunately, was glass. It hit the floor with a swift sound, like, well, glass hitting the floor. Both boys looked down at the broken fragments. "Please tell me that didn't just happen." All of a sudden, both of them felt sick, still not believing that just happened.

It felt just like, when your at a party and the cutest guy (or in boys' cases girl) was there and you just spilled red juice all over your outfit that you spent all yesterday shopping for that just happened to be white. Or, to put it in a nutshell, this was an "Oh, shit." situation. Which is exactly what the boys said when they got over most of there shock like state. "Uh-oh." was all Mariam could say. "Hurry, help me pick up the pieces." the raven haired teen's tone all of a sudden changed.

Max backed up. "Uh-uh, you were the one that knocked it down." he said walking backward to his seat. He was already in trouble and he didn't want to ruin his rep. as the good, little _nice _boy. "Some friend you are." the golden eyed boy glared at his ex- bestfriend.

Ray desperately tried to pick up all the pieces before Mrs. Souls came back. For a language/art teacher, she could get pretty mean. Soon he felt a shadow over him. Looking up, he noticed that it was Mario. The pink haired boy bent down and started to help his friend.

Ray smiled and said, "Thanks." While Mario was busy, Max decided to make his move. He kept giving Mariam these looks as if to say, 'I like you and I wanna be your man.' But the blunette just looked at him confused. Then Max winked at her. "Do you have something in your eye?" was her reply to that. The blond just sighed and turned around with a confused look. Mariam just shrugged, she hadn't the slightest clue as to what he was trying to tell her.

_Well, I did what it said to do in the comic book! Why isn't she french kissing me and giving me a lap dance? _Max thought furiously. Then he gasp, _Maybe her and that loser have already gotten together! Am I to late?_ A few more seconds and Ray and Mario had gotten up all the visible piece of the apple, but just as they were about to put them in the trash, Mrs. Souls came back in. They both froze were they were standing. When the middle aged women noticed what they were doing she became infuriated.

"Mr. Ramoz! Mr. Kon! What is going on here?" they just stood there and stared at her. Both their hearts were pounding. "Well, speak up!" she commanded. A few more seconds past, but they seemed like longer. "One of you better speak before I give you a weeks detention!" she threatened.

Ray was just about to confess, when he heard, "I did it." he looked beside him. "I was messing around and I knock over your apple. I am very sorry. Ray was just helping me pick the pieces up." he falsely confessed.

_What, he's taking the blame. Why? He didn't do anything._ Ray just stood there dumbfound. Most of Mrs. Souls anger went away. _Mariah was always the one to take big jumps_. The blunette thought. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you. That great poem in class pays for this. No detention." Mario let his breath go. "All of you get out of here." she said.

The teens were happy they were now free. When they were finally out Ray said, "I can't believe you took the blame for what I did."

Mario shrugged, "It was nothing. You do things like that for people you care about." he smiled at Ray, and Ray smiled back. But their moment was broken by Mariam saying, "Come on _Mario,_ you can't stand here smiling all day." That snapped both of them out of their daze. "Um... I have to go." Mario said, before running off in the other direction with Mariam.

That night Ray was writing in a journal about a certain pink haired, what he thought to be, boy.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was one of the best days ever. No, not because of school, but, Mario... yeah, you know, the new guy. He's not like other guys, he doesn't really mind me being gay and in a way he supports me. I think I might actually like him... Well, I have to go now before my dad eats all the chicken again..._

_Later_

Ray wrote, unaware that the same person he had a crush on, was the same girl he said he couldn't and didn't like a few days ago... what going to happen next?

* * *

Well, how was it. How do you think the story is so far, is it boring, good, funny? Please, I **NEED** opinions. Oh, and did you like my little poem? I thought it was o.k.

Next Chapter: Somebody finds out about Mariah's little secret...but until then, read later! Please review!Peace!


	5. Discovery

Jashomara- What's up! Sorry I took so long to update, but I can explain! My mom took away my the computer for a long time! But thank God my auntie still has one!

Lady J- I'm here too! Now the story can begin. Oh, and we don't own beyblade.

* * *

The next day, Ray came to school a little nervous. Yes, it was official; he had a crush on "Mario". Today he didn't just wear his regular clothes, he wore a blue jersey with the # 24 on it and a white shirt under it, he also wore shorts that went down to his ankles and white and blue Reeboks. 

He knew that Mario liked that kind of stuff and he decided to try something like that on too. He could barely go to sleep last night. All kinds of thoughts of what may happen today at school ran though his mind. Right now, he was walking along side Kai. Sure it was bad for his reputation to hang with a gay person, but Kai was Ray's friend and that wasn't about to stop their friendship.

"Ray?" Kai called snapping Ray out of his thoughts. "Hn, wha?" the raven haired boy looked at his friend. Both boys had the same nervous look on their faces', which was weird… for Kai. As they took their seat Kai said, "Ray, do you… know… anything about… girls." The bluenette almost melted in embarrassment as he said that last word.

Ray stared at his friend for a few seconds, not believing the words that left his mouth. "Girls? What do you need to know?" he asked. Kai sighed, "Almost everything." He shrugged. Now Ray had a very twisted look on his face. Kai sighed again. "You see, there's this new girl…" Ray squinted his eyes as if he wasn't getting the picture, which he wasn't. "Well, I… kinda like her. She's in our gym class, ya sees?" He said the last two words in a New York accent for some unknown reason.

As soon as Ray stopped looking dumbfound he said, "All I know about girls is that they are very confusing, smart and will some day rule the world. We may be strong, but they got brains, they can build weapons of mass destruction!" he yelled earning a few weird looks from some people in the classroom.

"Ray, please sit down." Kai said calmly. The raven haired teen sat down slowly. "It's true." He whispered. After he stopped breathing really and looking around suspiciously he said, "But other than that I know nothing about girls." He admitted.

Kai breathe out and put his head on the desk. "Ou, and they like candy!" Ray told his sad friend. Kai's head all of a sudden popped up. "So I should get her some candy?" Kai asked. The gay teen looked at Kai weird. "You feeling o.k. Kai?" he asked in a worried tone.

"No, Ray. I'm not feeling o.k. In fact, I've never felt this way about anybody in my entire life." That's when the bell rang and everybody took his or her seats. "Class, please hand up your homework."

An "Ops…" came from Kai and Ray, who forgot to do their homework last night. "You forgot to do your homework?" Mario looked to her left at Ray. Saying, "Yeah." He blushed a little. The only reason Mariam wasn't really talking to Mario today was because Max was using every excuse in the book to keep her near him. Mario suspected that he stayed up all night thinking of ways.

It was almost the end of class when Mrs. Little, their teacher, came up to Kai and Ray's desks. "Mr. Hawatari, Mr. Kon, your homework seems to be missing from my stack." The boys looked at each other. "I wonder what could have happened to it." Ray said pretending to not know.

"Yeah, I wonder too." Mrs. Little said matching Ray's sarcasism. "Maybe, it's not there because YOU DIDN'T HAND IT IN!" she put emphasis on the last part. "Um…" Kai tried to think of an excuse and just as he was about to say something, the bell saved him! "Well, guess it's time to go." Kai said with his hand on his neck. "See ya Mrs. L."

Ray and Kai practically ran out of the classroom. Mario soon caught up with them. "What's up ya'll?" They both shrugged. "Nothing." And it was silent for the rest of the walk to the locker room.

Mario quickly got his clothes out of his locker and headed for the restroom. "Why does he always go to the rest room?" Kai whispered to Ray who shrugged. That's when Tala ran into the locker room. "Move people! Move!" As he was yelling her ran into Kai. The red head jumped up and down. Kai and Ray kind of stepped back a little. "Move! Move!"

"What is wrong with you?" the two- toned haired Russian asked. "I HAVE TO TAKE A PISS!" he yelled running past and knocking over some other boys. People were looking at him like he was crazy. When the restroom was in sight, that's when the pressure really started to come.

He went to the first door, it was looked, "Shit!" He went to the second stall, locked. "Damn it!" Now it was really coming. The last door, "God, if you love me…" he ran to the last stall and yes it was open, well he thought it was. The real thing was, he had to use the bathroom so bad he broke the lock.

But when he open the door he was greeted with a scream and a half naked Mariah or Mario. She only had on shorts and a bra. "What the hell!" the red head yelled. There were more boys out side and they were probably coming to see what the noise was so Mariah did the only thing to save her from being embarrassed to death; she pulled Tala in with her!

"Listen Tala, I can explain…" but before Mariah could say anything else, Tala dropped his pants and let freedom ring. At that moment Mariah's face could have blended with Tala's hair.

She quickly put on her shirt. The Russian was urinating for about 1 whole minute. All kinds of thoughts were going through her mind. _What would Lee do if he found out about this! What would my mom say. I'd be humiliated! I'd have to skip school! Go to another country!- Dang that thing is big. Wait, what am I thinking!_ She panicked.

When he was finished he let out a sigh of relief. "Few! Closeness!" he wiped some sweat of his forehead. "It's o.k. Cobra you can go back inside of cave and sleep peacefully now." He said talking to his…. You know what. Mariah cleared her throat to let Tala know she was still there.

The red head turn around, "You…" he pointed at the, what he discovered to be a girl. "You're not a boy, are you?"

"No, I'm just your imagination." Mariah said waving her hands in circular motions. "Oh, o.k." he flushed the toilet. "Wait a minute." He pointed at Mariah. "Wait…" he said struggling to actually think. "Wait… I almost have it." His brain cells were working extra hard. The pinkette raised an eyebrow, And he's was suppose to be the leader of the all mighty Demolition Boys.

"Ah-ha! You're Mariah, aren't you." He had a thought! "No, I'm you're mother. Talaver, get inside of class right now!" "Oh, come on. I'm not that stupid." The pinkette sighed. "Please don't tell, I'll explain after school, I promise." She begged. "O.k. I won't tell, but I want an explanation." Just as they were about walk out Tala just had to say, "Hey, you look nice as far as the top half of your body goes."

She could not believe he just said that, but she didn't feel that embarrassed, "You look _o.k._ as far as the bottom half of your body goes." Then they walked out and saw Kai and Ray just walking in. They all froze. "This isn't what it looks like." Mario said.

Deep inside Ray felt hurt. "Then what is it?" Kai asked. Tala looked at Mario. "We… were…" before she could finish, Ray shook his head and walked out of the door. While that whole thing was going on with Tala and Mario, Ray told Kai how he felt about Mario. Kai, being a good friend encouraged him.

The three teen just walked out of the bathroom, unaware that stall that was previously occupied was still occupied. The person that was there had heard Mariah and Tala's whole conversation.

**Mario's Pov**

The rest of that day was miserable. Ray didn't look at me, he didn't talk to me. I felt so bad. Even though I didn't do anything wrong, I still felt like I did. Man, this plan sounded better when it was just a plan. And now Kai won't talk to me either, but I still have Tala… whoa, never thought I'd ever say that. But, right now, at this moment, Tala Ivanov is in my front room. I'm up stairs changing clothes. I decided to put on a blue skirt and a spaghetti strapped baby blue shirt.

As I come down stairs, I am not surprised to see Tala and Mariam arguing. "…you ugly, crazy, psychotic cyborg!" I heard Mariam yell from the top of her lungs. "Hey, who are you calling ugly! I look better than you!"

The bluenette was now, steaming. I think I better jump in now. "Hey, Mariam, Tala!" I said in a happy voice. "How about we go up to my room now?" They both glared at each other again, but came anyway.

**Normal Pov**

Tala was shocked to see that Mariah's room was mostly blue. He had imagined it would have pink walls, floor and bed. He also imagined a pink pony collection. But her room was different; it kind of reminded him of a boy's room. It had a blue bed and floor, a basketball and baseball with the bat were lined up on one of her walls. There was a vanity (A/N: You know, the mirror that comes with a dresser.) in her room, but it didn't have that much make up, just some lip gloss and perfumes, baby oil, powder and lotion were also there.

Tala still would have probably thought it was a boy's room if it weren't for the Usher and Chris Brown posters. He stood looking around for a while. "This is your room?" he asked. "Yep! Room, sweet room." Mariah answered. After getting over the fact that the room he was in was Mariah's, Tala sat down in a chair and asked, "So, why are you doing this whole Mario thing again?"

"To get Ray to like me." She answered simply. The red head nodded. "And he found out, how?" Mariam decided to join the conversation. "I had to use the bathroom really, really badly and she just happened to be behind the door I broke into."

Mariam had a confused look on her face. "What ever happened to those boy toilets that you stand up at and use the bathroom." She asked. "Are you crazy? I was not about to use the bathroom in front of all those guys." The girls stared at Tala. "Some body could have gotten jealous of my Cobra and tried to chop it off!"

"Oh, my God!" both girls hit their foreheads. "What! It could happen!" the red head desperately tried to make the girls see his point. After the two got finish laughing, Mariah said, "Tala, I use to think you were a egotistical, big headed, self-serving son of a snake, but now I know that you're actually kind of stupid and funny. You should let more people see this side of you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a reputation to uphold." He said proudly sticking out his chest. Mariam and Mariah shook their heads.

"You guys hungry?" the pinkette asked. "Always." Tala answered. "Yeah." Mariam also answered. So they got up and headed down stairs, but when they got down, they were surprised to see Ray and Kai sitting on the sofa talking to Lee.

For a minute everyone paused and looked at each other, excepted Lee who didn't know why they were pausing. Finally Ray managed to say, "Mariah…"

* * *

Lady J- You are not stopping there. 

Jashomara- Yes I am.

Lady J- You evil person!

Jashomara- Thank you. If you want this story to continue, you will review!… Please.


	6. She Say, He Say

Jashomara- Hm… I really don't have anything to say.

Lady J- Then don't say anything! We don't own beyblade.

* * *

**Last Time on Love In Disguise:**

"You guys hungry?" the pinkette asked. "Always." Tala answered. "Yeah." Mariam also answered. So they got up and headed down stairs, but when they got down, they were surprised to see Ray and Kai sitting on the sofa talking to Lee.

For a minute everyone paused and looked at each other, excepted Lee who didn't know why they were pausing. Finally Ray managed to say, "Mariah…"

**Now:**

"Mariah…" Ray walked up to her. "I haven't seen you in so long, where have you been?" he asked. The pinkette backed up and turned her head away from him. "Are you o.k.?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. There was a long pause. Then Ray's eyes averted to Tala. "What are you doing here?" he asked the red head. "Um…" Tala thought. "Don't know really. All I remember is coming from school and then being beaten with a stick and then… darkness." He said theatrically.

"I woke up here, were they nursed me back to health, but they found that I would not be able to walk for the rest of my life. I was paralyzed from the waist down." He said wiping a fake tear while standing up.

"Then how are you standing?" Ray raised and eyebrow. Then Tala looked from side to side and fell on the floor. "Help! I can't feel my legs!" he was squirming on the floor like a fish out of water.

Everybody sweat dropped. "Tala, no body gets paralyzed from the waist down by getting hit in the head with a stick." Kai said. Everybody started to laugh. "Think it may have done some brain damage though." He continued. Then Tala got off the floor. After they finished laughing, they got serious again.

"Mariah where have you been?" Ray asked. "I kinda miss you at school. It isn't the same without you." He told her. "Of course it isn't! She's not there. It would sort of change, don't you think." Tala came in. "Shut up, Tala!" Mariam pulled him into the chair beside her.

"I… I just… didn't want to go back to school. I've been feeling a little sick." She lied. "You've been sick for 2 weeks?" Ray asked. Mariah looked down. "Can we talk in private?" Ray asked. The pinkette stood there for a while then started to walk in the kitchen. The raven haired teen followed.

Once inside, Ray said, "I noticed you left right after you told me you liked me and I told you that I was gay…" Ray trailed off when Mariah started to walk off. He caught her arm. She had that same emotionless on her face with a hint of irritation and sadness. "Mariah, I don't want us to stop being friends. I love you like a sister and that's the closes to love-love it's going to get." He told her.

Mariah could feel tears in her eyes. "Please Mariah, I want us to be friends again. I miss you." The pinkette shook her head. "Ray, we can never be friends again." He voice cracked a little because of the chocking tears. "If we were so close, how come you never told me you were gay, hu?" she wiped some tears from her eyes. Her back was turned to Ray, but he knew she was crying.

"I thought everyone would reject me." He told her. "Oh, so now I'm everybody!" her voice rose in volume a little. Then she turned to him. "We were best friends Ray! We grew up together! We told each other everything!" Then she put her face in her hands, "Well I thought we told each other everything, but I guess it was just me." She said more calmly. Then she left the kitchen, went into the front room and up the stairs to her room.

Ray came out slowly. "Let's go Kai." And with that, they walked out. "Yeah, maybe I should leave too." Tala told them, looking serious again. Then he got up and left. Mariam, however went up stairs to check on her friend. Lee… Lee… well, he was still looking confused.

**The Next Day In School **

"Mario" felt very nervous about seeing Ray. He had to notice her hair yesterday, and how she cut it. What if he put 2 and 2 together and got 22! What if he knows! He was trying not to let that worry him right now. Every thing will fall into place.

He and Mariam were inside on their first period waiting for the bell to ring. Mario kept looking at the door, seeing if Ray was coming in. "Don't worry, Mario. You'll be fine." His best friend told him. Then the bell rung. _Ray's late!_ Mario thought to himself.

When class started going on. Mario was trying to listen to the teacher when with the corner of his eye he saw somebody pointing at him. He turned and looked at them and then they started to whisper to some else. But, he shook it off. It was probably just him.

All of a sudden he heard whispers all around: _I heard she stalks him… I heard she thinks she in love…_whispers were all around "him".

Now that he noticed everyone one seemed to be whispering and glancing at him._ I heard she's crazy!… I heard she's a cross dresser… _

He sunk further into his seat and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. The whispers only seamed to get louder._ I heard she's a lesbian… I heard she was born a boy, her names not even Mariah… _At the sound of his real name Mario's mouth dropped. He could stay in there any more. He raised his hand. "Yes, Mario." His teacher called on him.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked. Now all eyes were really on him. "Hurry up." At that Mario got up and fast walked out of the class. As he was walking down the hall two girls were looking at him weirdly and then started to whisper, _I heard she threatened to kill Ray…_

Mario decided to walk a little faster. When he got to the boys bathroom, he sighed in relief and went to the sinks. He turned one on and splashed some water in his face. "It's all in my head. No body is talking about me." He whispered. "They don't even know." Hearing a toilet flush, he snapped his head towards the stalls.

It was Enrique. He washed his hands and while he was drying them he said, "What's up, Mariah!" "Hey." Mario answered, but it was only until the blond walked out that he noticed what he had just done. "How did he know?" panicking, he ran out the door and look side to side wondering where Enrique went. Sighing again, Mario went back to class.

Lunch, Mario's favorite subject. The whispers went on all through 1st, 2nd, and 3rd period. "Mariam, you can't tell me you haven't heard anything." Mario sounded worried. The bluenette thought, "O.k. so I have heard something, but how did anyone find out?" she admitted.

That's when The Demo Boys came and sat at the table along with Max, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and some new girl. The new girl's name was Siren, she just came to their school a few days ago. She was also the say girl Kai liked, but he didn't know what to say.

Ray didn't come to school that day. Lunch was full of talk, gossip, fact and rumor. That's the main reason some people go to lunch. Tala kept looking at Mario, wanting to say something, but he didn't.

In the middle of lunch, those 4 preps from before came up to their table. Breanna, LeeAnn, Jennifer and Steffi. "Hi, Mario." Breanna started with an evil smirk. "What's up?" Mario turned to them, kinda hoping they wouldn't notice anything different.

"Where's your friend, Ray?" Jennifer asked. Mario shrugged. "Ray's not his friend, he's his _boyfriend_." Mario's head snapped up. "That's not true!" "Oh, yeah, we must have gotten you confused with some one else. Now what was that name…?" Jennifer pretended to think. "Maria… Mariana… oh I got it, Mariah." Steffi pretended to guess.

"Yeah, are you and her like, sister and brother because you two really look alike." LeeAnn added. "No, just friend." Mario went back to eating. "You know what, why don't you girls just go away! Can't you see we're trying to eat, ya'll faces' are about to make me throw up." Mariam insulted.

"I hated Mariah and am glad she's gone." Steffi said. "Yeah, that little bch." Breanna said. "Hey, that's my best friend your talking about!" Mariam got out of her seat. "Who cares about that whore? She actually believed she had a chance with Ray!" LeeAnn laughed. Mario looked down and tried to hold back the tears.

"Say one more thing about her and I swear I'll punch you so hard your ancestors will feel it!" Mariam threatened. Max tried to calm her down, "Mariam just leave them. They'll get what's coming." "Shut up, Max!" the bluenette ordered.

"I can't stand that ugly, fat, over obsessed with pink bimbo!" As soon as those word left LeeAnn's mouth, Mariam punched her dead in the face and then a fight broke out. People were gathering around. There was hair pulling, nail clawing, skin biting action! Soon the principal came and broke it up. "What is going on here!" he demanded.

"That girl punched me!" LeeAnn pointed at Mariam. "Only because she wouldn't leave us alone and she and her crew were verbally attacking my friend!" Mariam shouted. "Oh, whatever! We were only telling the truth. That boy right there with the pink hair isn't even a boy!" LeeAnn went over and took off Mario's hat.

"Hey, give it back!" Mario said sounding like Mariah. Then he immediately covered his mouth. (A/N: Switching identities now.) Mariah covered her mouth. People were now talking freely, not even whispering anymore. "Told you." The principal was also shocked. The people at the table that Mariah was at stared at her.

"Mariah…" Max stared at her. "You 3, to my office." He said gesturing to Mariam, LeeAnn and Mariah. Then they got up and followed him.

* * *

Jashomara: Well, I hope you liked that chapter. 

Lady J: If you liked it review or if you have any questions. But, if you read this story at all and liked it, please review. Please.


	7. Rage

Jashomara- Sorry for the long wait, but Jashomara and Lady J are back! Did you miss us?!

Lady J- Yeah, she finally got a computer. Now we can update.

* * *

Mariam and Mariah both were suspended from school. Mariam only had 5 days for fighting, but Mariah was suspended until further notice for impersonating a boy and for going into the boys' locker and restroom.

Lee had to go to a conference with the principle, which shed a whole bunch of light on the situation for him. After her came home, he was infuriated with his little sister. 1, for not telling him, and 2, for doing all that stupid stuff for a boy whom was gay! "…And now this is going to go on your permanent record!" he yelled at her.

Mariah just sat there, on the sofa in shame. "I thought I could handle you, but maybe we should go back to China." He said. "No! Please Lee, anything, but that! I have too many friends…" then she realized that, that stunt she pulled may not have left her with too many friends.

"I want to stay with Mariam, she's my best friend." The pinkette said calmly. A chilling silence covered the room. Then Lee spoke, "Are you sure you want to stay here?" Mariah nodded silently. Then Lee spoke again, "The principle said you could go back to school in 5 days, as Mariah." "O.k."

**Walking to School**

Mariah and Mariam both got the same amount of days and even though Mariah was the one that would suffer the most embarrassment, Mariam was kind of nervous too. Nervous for Mariah and nervous about the rumors LeeAnn, Breanna, Jennifer, and Steffi had spread about her.

Mariah was just a nervous wreck. _Why did I tell Lee I wanted to stay here, I could have went to China and turn over a partially new leaf. What have I been thinking the past few days_?

After that last thought, both girls noticed that they had arrived to the school. "Ready?" Mariam asked her best friend. "Ready as I'll ever be." Then together they walked in the building, they both loathed and despised. When they walked in the whole hallway got silent, no lie. All eyes were on them, or rather Mariah, but she was used to the weird stares.

They quietly entered the classroom. Hilary had switched first periods over the week, so she was now in their class. The brunette walked over to them. "Hey Mariah, Mariam." She greeted cheerfully, despite the weird stares she was getting from people. "Mariah, I don't care what everyone else says. I think that what you did was kind of cool." She admitted, which relieved Mariah a little.

The 3 girls started talking freely to each other about what had changed while they were gone and who had a crush on whom. Hilary was the "Gossip Queen" when it came to that stuff. Then Kai and Ray walked in. Mariah put her head down and sank inside of her chair. Mariam looked up to see them. Hilary then started to talk again, like what she had to say was really important. "Oh, and would you guess Kai is going out with Siren!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"What!?" Mariah and Mariam shouted/whispered. "Wow! If Mr. Sunshine can get a date then someone's sure to ask me out soon." Mariam said. "You don't know how right you are." Mariah said after seeing Max walk into the class nervously with flowers. Then the blond walked up to our desks. "Hi." He said practically sweating with the flowers behind his back.

"What's up, Maxie!" Mariam greeted. "Um… M-Mariam, may I ask you a- a question?" "Yeah! Sure!" the blunette obviously didn't know what he was about to ask. "Um… well…" Max took a deep breath. "Willyougooutwithme?!" he blurted out very fast. "Uh?" was all Mariam could think of. Then Max put his head down and said again slowly, "Will you go out with me." Then he shoved the flowers in her face.

Mariam jerked her head back trying not to let the flowers touch her because she was kind of allergic to them. Then, "Ha… ha… CHEW!" she sneezed. Max took a step back. "Sorry." Mariam apologized. After sitting up straight she looked back at Max.

All eyes were on the two at the moment. No body moved. Mariam looked into his eyes, Max looked back, longingly. It seemed like no body else was there. Like they were in there own world with nothing, but happiness and love. Everyone was on edge, nosy people. Then… Mariam said, "What are you standing here for?" Mariah and the whole class, including the teacher, sweat dropped.

The blunette looked at him questioningly. "You, me… going out… the answer." Max was starting to wonder if he had to write it on paper. 'Remember girls love getting love notes…' His older brother's advice rang in his ear. When Mariah saw that Mariam wasn't getting it, she whispered something in her ear. Then after 5 seconds it became clear to her. "Oooooooh… um… yeah, sure I'll go out with you Maxie." She finally answered.

Everybody in the classroom started to cheer, including the teacher. "Everybody, this calls for a celebration, do whatever you want." Mrs. Little announced. You see, Max had been coming to her every single day after school asking for advice on how to ask Mariam out and it was getting annoying, so she was happy to have him of her back.

Mariam and Max spent the rest of the class period staring at each other. So, that left Mariah having to listen to Hilary's babbling about everything for the next 50 minutes, her mind wasn't completely on that. She was thinking about a certain raven-haired boy.

_I wonder what Ray's thinking right now. He had to have heard about what I did, he's probably disgusted with me. I don't blame him… but in a way he should be flattered!_ _I couldn't believe all the stupid stuff I did for him. That's something I never would have done in a million years!_ She found herself getting a little angry.

_I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! For not even caring, for not telling me he was gay from the beginning, for not… for not loving me back … _she felt tears run down her cheeks. _But I love him though…I do._

"Riah, are you o.k.?" Mariam finally stopped staring at Max when she saw her best friend crying. "Riah?" Then Mariah snapped back into reality to see Mariam, Hilary, Max, and a few other people staring at her, not to mention _him_… Mrs. Little walked up to Mariah's desk. "Are you o.k., sweetheart?" she asked. The pinkette started to say yes, but all that came out were more tears.

That's when a few other girls from the class came and tried to comfort her. Most of the girls thought what she did was kind of sweet and romantic, except for the stuck up preps and the girls that had a mega crush on Ray. Mariah's head was on the desk, but she felt the people hovering over her. She heard all kinds of things like, "It's o.k." or "Don't worry there's other people out there." Or even "That's just the way the milk spills sometimes." She was kind of wondering who said that, but was too depressed to lift her head.

Then the bell rang, but no body moved, except Ray and Kai. Mariah looked up to see everybody looking at her and Ray and Kai walking out. "O.k. everyone, go to your classes." Mrs. Little said. Mariah dragged out of the chair. She hated when people saw her cry.

As Mariah was walking out of the door, Mrs. Little whispered, "Do you want me to give you a note to go home?" Mariah shook her head no. "O.k."

Mariah and Mariam had to go their separate ways. Mariah was really dreading her next class, gym. She slowly walked to the locker room in the gym. When she stepped in the door of the locker room, she got a butt load of stares and glares. This situation really sucked because basically all the girls in her class were preps! Mariah just put her stuff in her locker and started to change clothes.

Then she heard some whispers, "So she's a lesbian?" one girl whispered. "Yeah, why do you think she's changing out in the open? So she can see other girls." The second girl answered her own question, but Mariah completely disregarded it because they were changing out in the open too, so does that mean _their_ lesbians too? She had a good mind to ask them that, but she didn't want to get in anymore trouble.

"Make friends not enemies." Her mother use to always say that before she went to prison for attempted murder. Now her new motto is, "Hated by many, confronted by none."

Then Mariah pulled her shirt over her head and head out of the door. _Maybe that should be my new motto._ She thought smirking to her self. "Hey lesbian btch." Breanna said passing Mariah. "Hey, slut whore." Mariah said back. She will never understand preps. When she got to the bleachers, she saw Breanna and her gang walk in.

Their faces were covered in make up. _Why do they come to gym with so much make-up on anyway?_ (A/N: I know it's stereotyping and I do have some friends that are preps so I don't hate them or anything. So if you consider yourself a prep, no harm to you.)

The boys stayed away from Mariah because they thought she was weird and she had invaded their personal space. "A girl can't go inside of the locker room." She heard one boy say, "It's completely out of order and wrong!"

Yeah, she had to admit, that was kind of wrong. Imagine if a boy were to come in the girls locker room. She would be so embarrassed. Her thoughts were interrupted by the coach telling everyone to go basketball. "Girls on the left! Guys on the right!" he yelled. When Mariah walked over to the girls' side she knew somebody was going to have something to say.

"Hey, Mariah! Aren't you on the wrong side!" Emily yelled to her. That kind of got Mariah a little angry, but she knew Emily was just jealous of her so she didn't bother. No body wanted to play with her though. One of the preps tried to hit her with the ball, but she swore it was an accident.

Mariah didn't notice Micheal sneaking up behind her. Then when he was close enough he pulled her gym shorts down! "Yeah, you guys she a girl!" he yelled. Mariah's face turn so red her hair seemed to be changing color. At first she was red with embarrassment as everyone laughed and looked at her exposed lower half. (She had on under wear though!) Then she became red with anger. She pulled up her shorts quickly the screamed, "Shut up!" but they wouldn't stop laughing. (That never works in the real world either.) _That's it somebody has to die!_

Then she started to think about all the things she went through the past months and all of the pain she felt and channeled it into her fists. Then without warning she took it out on Michael. It took 4 guys and the coach to get her off of him. Even they got some kind of a bruise trying. "Go to the office, both of you!" the coach ordered. "You don't tell me what to do you fat a$$ hole!" she screamed with rage.

"Um… maybe I should go too." Tala suggested. "To make sure she doesn't hurt anybody else." Mariah was still standing there steaming. "If you can get her out the door and remember the school will not pay for any medical bills if you get hurt." Coach Bet reminded.

"Yeah, whatever." Then he turned to Mariah. "Come on Riah." He led her to the door, but just be for she walk out she punched the gym's brick wall and it left a huge hole. Everybody went silent, but Tyson being the dumb one said, "Whoa, talk about PMS, if she was on our football team we'd never lose again."

* * *

Jashomara- So, there you have it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Lady J- I'm out of my mind right now please leave a review after chapter.


	8. My Heart and Soul Cry Out

O.k. I hope this chapter is better than the last.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

I don't know why I am even taking my time writing this when I'm so sure you're just going to read it, grimace, and through it in the trash. Wait, yes, I do know. It's because I have to get my feelings out, one way or another. Please, hear me out… 

_My heart is locked away in a dark and depressing place,_

_Only thing that kept it free before was seeing your face,_

_Metal bars go from left to right,_

_They trapped it in, my heart just couldn't fight,_

_As much as my soul screams,_

_No one listens, as it seems,_

_There is a hole in the middle of the room,_

_Trying to suck my heart and soul in, insuring doom,_

_They struggle and try to stay alive,_

_But, the malignant hole seems oblivious to their strives, _

_Closer and closer they are slipping in,_

_It seems, at this rate they can't win,_

_Do you know what plagues them, insure their doom,_

_You… you are the whole in the middle of the room,_

_Why you ask, the confusion on your face clearly written,_

_Because I am the one whom love has bitten,_

_Ray, can't you see,_

_The reason that hole is there is because you complete me,_

_My soul cries out again, knowing that this is the end,_

_But, maybe, just maybe a raven-haired angle from heaven will descend,_

_They will not give up hope, when they know they are almost out of time,_

_Because anything can happen at the drop of a dime,_

_So, here I go again putting everything on the line,_

_Why my heart and soul are lock up, I'll never know, loving you was my only crime._

If you actually care about how I feel, write back or talk to me.

Yours forever,

Mariah

Ray put the paper down on his desk after reading it. The words flashed through his mind like a video. Kai, whom was over his should, reading had not yet commented on this poetic note. After going over the blue, glittery gel-pen writing once more, Ray gingerly folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "What are you gonna do?" Kai finally found something to say. The only answer he got was Ray taking a piece of paper out of his notebook and writing on it in neat cursive writing:

Meet me at lunch.

Ray

He gave the note to Hilary, whom had been waiting for a comment from the raven-haired boy. The brunette took the note and scurried back over to Mariah, whom was kind of giving up hope. Hilary bounced over and gave Mariah the note. She opened in and read the sentence. At first there was no comment or sign that Mariah was still alive! She just sat there, completely unresponsive. "Riah?" Mariam said shaking her friend. That's when a smile broke out Mariah's face.

She nearly jumped on top of the desk and stared dancing. But instead of doing that, embarrassing herself in the process, she just settled for letting a huge grin play across her face. Then the bell rang, releasing all the students.

**At Gym**

The overjoyed pinkette didn't care what anybody else said. This day was one of the best day of her life and no body, not even the preps, were bringing her down today. "So they just let you go?" Tala asked, dribbling the basketball on his left trying to keep it away from Mariah.

"Well, not right then. It was after Tyson came in and told them some story about PMS. I just sat back and let him handle it and they let me go." The pinkette said, swiftly taking the ball from Tala and making a shout. "Game point baby!" she yelled triumphantly.

"Tyson, if there's anything that he good at beside blading and eating, it's making up dumb stuff that actually gets you out of trouble sometimes." Tala said faking a left then jerking the left, stealing the ball from Mariah and shooting it. It soared through the air going towards the net. Two pairs of eyes watched it. One pair watched helplessly, the other pair watched hopefully.

Then… _shoosh_… the ball went in the net. "Yes! In your face! See you beat me last time, but I dominated in this game! Ha!" Tala was obviously very proud of his win. He had earned a few weird stares from his classmates whom didn't know what was going on, but he didn't care because he's Tala and Tala's just weird like that. "Wow! One win." Mariah said sarcastically. "You think you dominated, what about all the other 24 times I beat you?"

Then, Tala stopped jumping around. "Man, Riah, why'd you remind me? I never remind you of bad stuff when you babble about Ray." Tala rolled his eyes. "I don't babble about Ray! I just talk about how wonderful he is for hours and hours." She said with a dreamy look on her face. "Babble." Tala resolved.

Mariah sighed. "Say what ever you want because at lunch today, we are hooking up." A wide grin crossed her face. "Why can't you just talk to him now. I mean he is sitting about 5 yards away from us." The redhead gesture towards Ray, whom was sitting on the bleachers (benches) with Kai, Tyson, and Micheal. Micheal looked like he had got into a fight with a motorcycle gang; black eyes, lost teeth, bruises everywhere. Bet he won't be pulling down girls' shorts for a long time.

Mariah laughed, looking at what she had done to Micheal. "You have problems." Tala said simply. "Yes, I do, but you love me anyway, right?" The pinkette said, putting an arm around Tala's neck. "If I say 'no' will you hurt me?" he asked playfully. "Do you want to find out?" she said trying to look serious, but failed when she started laughing. That's when Coach Bet told everyone to go change clothes.

**At Lunch**

Mariam, Max, Mariah and Hilary (Jashomara: She messed up the 'M's) sat at the lunch table. All of them were waiting for Ray. People didn't really treat Mariah differently anymore. Her regular friends were back at her side. "I can't believe you two are going to get together!" Mariam said excitedly. "Then, we could double date all the time! O.k. maybe not all the time, but we can! I can't wait until he gets here!" she grinned.

"Calm down Mariam. You seem more excited than Mariah." Max told his girlfriend. Then, Ray came walking up with the rest of the Demolition Boys and Kai's girlfriend, Siren. All of them, including Kai's girlfriend, had the 'I'm bad and you know it' look on their faces. All except Tala, who looked kind of worried. "O.k., here goes." Mariah turned to Mariam and squealed before turning to sit properly in her seat with a normal expression.

When the guys (and Kai's girlfriend) got up to them Tala said, "Mariah, can we talk?" "No, I need to talk to her first." Ray interrupted. "No, I really need to talk to her." The redhead told Ray. "Tala." Mariah gave him the 'not right now look.' The redhead sighed and sat down while Ray walked off with Mariah.

They went over by a tree that wasn't far from where they sat, but far enough so no body could hear what they were saying. "So." Mariah started putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket. The teen that stood before her took a deep breath.

"Mariah, I'm going to say this once, and once only. I. DO. NOT. LOVE. YOU." He said it putting every word as a sentence. "I. AM. GAY." He partially yelled at her. Mariah clenched her teeth, trying to hold back the burning tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"But, but I thought-" "What ever you thought was wrong. I don't care. You can dress up like a boy, right a poem, sing a song, dye your hair black, swim an ocean, jump off the Empire State Building screaming 'I love Ray' until you hit the ground I will _not_ return your feelings. Sure I'll care, but just don't feel the same way about you as you do me." Mariah put her head down trying to hide her watery eyes.

"The only way I would like you is if you were a boy, a real boy. Now, either you get that through your head or I go get a restraining order." He said firmly. Mariah bit her lip and sniffed. "I'm sorry for hurting, but I just can't love you. Please, don't make me have to do this again. Just stop trying." Then he started to walk away.

When the raven-haired boy got back to the table without Mariah, Mariam asked, "Where's Mariah?" He just shook his head. "What did you say to her?" Tala stood up to face Ray. "Nothing, I just told her the truth." Ray said monotone. The two boys glared each other down for about a minute before Tala started to walk in the direction Mariah was.

When he saw her she was sitting on the ground crying. Mariam and Max came up behind him. The sobbing pinkette grabbed on the Tala's jacket and started to cry on his shirt. He put his arms around her (just friends). That was another day Mariah spent crying. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

**At Mariah's House**

"How can you still like him?! He's putting you through hell!" Mariam yelled at her best friend, who was lying on her bed. "I don't care, Mariam. I can't just get rid of my feelings!" "Fall in love with somebody else! Bryan, Enrique, Tala for goodness sake!" the blunette yelled out.

"I can't Mariam. I can't fall out of love with him!" Max and Tala had been sitting there listening to the girls argue for the longest. "Just like he can't fall **in** love with you!" Mariah looked ready to cry again. "Mariah, you're my best friend. I get tired of seeing this guy hurt you over and over again. Please, just find someone else."

"No!" she screamed. Then Tala came into the conversation. "Yeah. Mariah, I have an idea." He said looking as though he was deep in thought. "No, Tala, you're suppose to be on my side." Mariah wined. "I am. Do you want this guy?" he asked. "WELL DUH!" both girls yelled.

"I have a plan, but it's very, very risky and we'll have to be super secretive." Mariah nodded. "O.k. here it is…"

* * *

Jashomara: I bet you're wondering what Tala's plan will be. Well you're going to have to wait 'til next chapter. This story was not meant to be this long, if you want it to continue, review! Oh, and what did you think of the poem? 


	9. Blackmail

This story was seriously not supposed to be this long. It wasn't supposed to go this way either. That's what I get for writing whatever comes to my head… -sighs-

Warning: Tala is seriously OOC (Out Of Character). The first two paragraphs are kinda freaky… you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

* * *

It was about 12:55a.m. on a school night. The wind whispered to the trees and the leaves shook and giggled in response. (A/N: Where did that come from?) Bugs, birds and bisexual boys slept comfortably in their beds unaware of the things that started with C. The neighborhood was quiet, an eerie kind of quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the crickets… and the 3 teens dressed in all black with bright red face paint… a safety precaution. They wanted to make sure they saw each other while trying not to be seen.

Drug dealers and sluts were out on their own nightly prowl, but they made sure they got home before their bed times. The moon's anorexic so it was only half full that night. The three teens were making their way to a white and teal house. It was just a few more blocks.

(Jashomara: O.o where did that come from?! What **is** going through my head?)

"Exactly how many laws are we breaking?" the bluenette asked the redhead thinking about how this would look on her permanent record if they got caught.

The redhead rolled around in the grass and hid behind things like he was a secret agent trying to catch the 'bad guy'. Mariah couldn't believe how stupid, yet funny her weird male friend could be. She just thought he was a cold, unfeeling, un-normal teenage boy with a 'look at me and I'll kick your ass' attitude, but no, that wasn't him **at all**.

"I don't know, but we can't stop until we get our guy… wait… that sounded wrong. Rephrase! Until we catch this guy." Tala finally answered Mariam after unnecessarily running across the street and back again.

"Would you cut that shit out!" Mariam yelled. She could no longer stand his child-ish game of cops and robbers. The teen stopped and looked at her with a sad expression, the kind a 5-year-old would give you after you've taken their favorite toy.

"We can't do this! It's against the law!" the bluenette said, putting her foot down.

"Sh… Mariam, the ninjas might find us."

"Are you on something!?" her face turn red with anger as she made a choking motion with her hands. "We are not playing a game! If we do this, it serious jail time we'll be facing."

"Why?"

"Well, Tala, I don't know what you've heard, but last time _I_ checked… breaking into someone's house, kidnapping them, taking them to an unknown place and keeping them against there will until they said that they would go out with someone was good for a couple years in prison!" she huffed folding her arms in annoyance and anger. She just didn't understand how her best friend could want to be this idiot's friend. "It's the law."

"Mariam…" he said with a hurt and very over dramatic voice. "You can't put laws on love. This is for Mariah remember… or have you forgotten your best friend?"

"Shush Tala." Mariah finally spoke up.

"I'm trying to take up for you." He said in his defense, his voice going back to normal.

"Shush and get in these bushes." She demanded pulling both of her friends in some near by bushes. "Look."

The two first heard talking, then saw something, or rather some people. Three figures stood in the shadows seemingly arguing. One through their hands up in protest, while the others stood with folded arms. The three looked on, curiosity taking over them.

"Listen, I did what you said. Give me the tape!" they heard one voice and noticed it sounded familiar.

"Ray…" Mariah, who was one of the teens sneaking around, whispered to Tala and Mariam. The bush smelled like fresh leaves. Mariah hated that smell, but soon forgot about it because she was to busy worrying about Ray.

"Calm down, you'll get the tape, after you do one more thing." The shortest of the other figures said. They had an annoyingly familiar voice, it was female.

"That's what you said three things ago!" the raven-haired teen yelled in protest. "I'm sick of doing what you want and hurting Mariah!" he growled, letting his eyes turn to slits and his fang bar out over his lip.

The hidden teens gasped at the newfound information. Mariah was somewhat relived that Ray just might like her after all. Her heart thumped, wanting to know more about what was happening. Questions raced through her mind like crazy. Was Ray gay? Did he like her? Who are those people? What am I going to wear tomorrow?

"You wouldn't dare go against us Ray Kon! You know what will happen if you do!" the other person, who was a boy, warned. His voice was dangerous and not at all familiar.

"This tape will spread around school faster than you can blink. Don't be a fool. Can you imagine if everyone found out the _real_ you? Oh, and what about your parents. What would they say if a police showed up at their house looking for their one and only son." the girl said, trying to provoke fear in the neko-jin's mind. It appeared to be working. Ray had hung his head, but it wasn't because he gave up. It was the shame of what he had done.

"Not their little Ray! Oh, no!" the girl smirked. "Do they even know you're gay?"

"That's not me anymore." The raven-haired boy said in a low voice. Almost a whisper, like he was telling himself too. His eyes reflected no emotion as he stared at the ground. He never knew his actions from a year ago would cause so much pain.

"Going straight on us, Ray?" the guy spoke up once again. "That's too bad. I was kind of hopping we could go out." He pretended to pout.

"We have to go." The girl spoke after looking at her watch. They started to walk off like it was nothing.

"Oh, and Ray… You know if you tell anyone we'll be forced to show the tape, right? … Good." The boy said as if Ray had answered him.

Ray felt lower than dirt. How could he let himself get into so much trouble? Mariah and the rest were still in the bushes.

"What just happened?" Tala asked, not sure of what he had just heard. His blue eyes reflecting confusion.

"Sounds to me like someone's blackmailing him." Mariam concluded. They both looked at Mariah… well, she was there.

They looked up to see her walking over to Ray. She stepped lightly, trying not to alarm him. Soon, his neko-jin senses kicked in and he looked up. The pinkette cast a shadow over the boy, who was at the moment, stooping down.

Gold met gold as they stared at each other, one longingly the other shocked, yet calm. Mariam and Tala thought it was best that they stayed out of sight for a little while longer.

"What are you doing here?" Ray asked getting up and brushing himself off. He didn't look at her though. Tears threatened to fall out of his beautiful golden eyes.

"I could ask you the same question." She pointed out. Her eyes stayed glued to her one and only love.

Ray chuckled forcing himself to smile. "I was expecting that." After a few more seconds of silence, Ray noticed Mariah was waiting for and answer.

His face suddenly turned serious. "Somebody's blackmailing me…" he sighed. "You know, Siren, Kai's girlfriend?" Mariah nodded. "It's her and her boyfriend… not Kai. They've been doing it since the day you 'disappeared'." He said doing the finger quotation thing.

"So she's cheating on Kai? She blackmailing you?! She can't do that!" Mariah shouted, outraged.

"Sh… Mariah if they find out I told you, that tape that they have is going public and I'm toast."

"What did you do that's so terrible." She asked. That was burning question she'd been waiting to bring up.

"I can't tell you. This is a secret I have to take to my grave. No one can find out." His eyes searched hers, looking for understanding. When Mariah nodded he decided to go on.

"When you first asked me out, I really was gay and I didn't want to go out with you." Mariah put her head down only for Ray to take his hand and lift her chin. "When Mario showed up… I liked him, a lot, but after I found out it was you, I realized… I wasn't in love with Mario, it was you all along." He smiled.

The pinkette eyes seemed to glow. A smile played on her face. "No body has ever done anything like that for me…" he paused, trying to get the right words. Was there any other way to say it? Nope. "I… I love you."

At this, the pinkette was stunned. Suddenly, she felt nervous, thinking her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She'd always dreamed of thus happening, but now that it has happened she doesn't know what to do. _Think me, think! Say something smart and romantic. Anything!_

She opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly stopped by Ray's lips on hers.

"Oh man! This is better than Lifetime." Tala said sitting back on a branch eating popcorn.

"I know…" Mariam sighed dreamily. She was fanaticizing about her and Max.

**Mariam fantasy **

_The sun shone down on a beautiful meadow. Rabbits, birds and butterflies inhabited the place. Under a huge tree two figures laid on the lush green grass. The place felt so surreal. The aura was magical. The bluenette lay on the boy's lap while he serenaded her with his beautiful song and played his gaiter. "I love you so much." She said, playing with his hair. The only response she got out of him was… Crunch crunch…_

"What the…" Mariam snapped out of it to see Tala crunching on popcorn. "Tala, what have I told you about crunching on mysteriously appearing popcorn while I'm night-dreaming?!"

"Um… Don't?" he said, accidentally spitting his chewed particles on her.

"Ew! You slob, how dare you!" he said jumping out of the bushes.

Ray unwillingly broke of his and Mariah's kiss to see what was going on. His face screwed in confusion as he saw Mariam and Tala emerge from the bushes. He looked back down at his love for an explanation. Mariah just gave a weak smile, and then turned to Mariam and glared at her for making them break their kiss.

"What are they doing here?" Ray pointed to the redhead and bluenette.

"Were we're going to help Mariah break into your house, kidnap you, and take you to an unknown place refusing to let you go until you said you'd go out with her. It was my idea! Popcorn?" he said holding out the bag as if all he had said was 'we were out walking.'

"O.k…" Ray said looking at Mariah, then taking Tala offer for the popcorn.

"I know, I'm crazy." Mariah said smiling weakly hoping he wouldn't dump her before their relationship started.

"I know, that's why I love you." He said smiling before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Mariah blushed. _Oh, great! Now I can't stop smiling. _

"Come on you guys, we gotta hide. If those people come back and see me talking to you, they'll release the tape." He said, rushing them out of the yard. "I'll explain everything at my house."

As they started walking down the road Tala said. "You guys, I think a frog hopped in my pants." They all looked at him weirdly right before hearing…

_Ribbit… Ribbit

* * *

_

I hope that was better than my last two chapters. Aren't you glad Ray's not a meany-head after all?

Review!


	10. The Accident

Why do I feel like this story is going down hill from here?…. –sighs-. Well, I can't let the people who actually reviewed down. They're the only reason I'm updating.

Thanks: LettuceNPudding, Selena1715, commandobunny and BeMyfRIeND4eVA for reviewing! This chapter is for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

**At Lunch the next day**

Mariah, Tala and Mariam sat at another table a little ways away from where all their other friends sat. Tala sat beside Mariah, and Mariam was on the other side of the table. They were all staring at a piece of paper Ray slipped to Mariah in first period.

After last night, they all agreed to go home instead of Ray's house. When they got there his parents were still up and they wouldn't exactly be happy if their son brought company in at one something in the morning. The raven-haired boy just wrote something up that night.

The note read:

_Dear Mariah,_

_I'm so sorry about the heartache I caused you these past few months, but I'm so glad to finally be able to tell you my true feelings. Like I said before, when you first asked me out I declined because I was gay. _

_When Mario came, I liked him, but when I found out it was you… I was kind of disappointed. In a way you lied to me. That day I saw 'Mario' and Tala in the bathroom stall together, I was really hurt. When I found out it was you, I felt even more hurt and embarrassed. Not because you saw me changing clothes, but because I had already said I didn't like you as Mariah, but here I am being hurt because I saw you with another guy. Sure you were in 'Mario' form, but nothing about you had changed…_

_Anyway, when Mario came Kai's girlfriend, Siren, found out something about me. Something I did… something terrible. I can't tell anyone, it's so bad. Siren already doesn't like you for some unknown reason, but she told me that if I went out with you, she'd tell everyone my secret. She told me this about three days after we found out you were Mario. _

_I don't even know how she found out my secret. The only people that knew were Kai, Tala, Max and I. I know Kai, he wouldn't tell, girlfriend or no girlfriend. Max was in on it too, he'd just be blackmailing himself. And the tape, I don't even know how Siren got that. It was in my house! I kept it just in case the cops did find out and just maybe I could get off the hook because of some new evidence… I'm sleepy now. Can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_P.s. The person that told everybody you were Mario was Kenny. I can't stand him now._

_Love Always,_

_Ray_

Mariah just stared intensely at the note, trying to think of a way to get Ray out of this. Then, after a few more minutes of thinking she said, "Remind me to hurt Kenny later on."

"Alright." Mariam said not taking her gaze off of Tala. The redhead had been acting weird all day. His mind seemed to be on something else… something serious. He wasn't his usual crazy and annoying self, not since last night. He kept looking at Mariah with a sad expression, almost longing…

_Could he have…he wouldn't… or would he_… Mariam questioned herself. She narrowed her eyes_. I have a few questions for Mr. Ivanov. _

Mariah put her hand on her forehead. "Maybe we could find some dirt on Siren and blackmail her." She suggested. "Like, we could threaten to tell Kai she's cheating on him." Mariam nodded in agreement.

"No." both girls looked at Tala. "I'm pretty sure if she's cheating on him she doesn't care that much about him and if she doesn't care, we'd just be getting Ray into more trouble." He resolved keeping that same concentrated look.

"What's wrong with you?" Mariah questioned. Tala looked at her with a question on his mind. "I mean, you've been acting weird. Usually you'd be all energetic and happy now… you look like you just spent a summer in Biovolt."

The redhead just put on a fake smile. "I'm fine, I'm just trying to find a way to get Ray out of this mess is all." He lied.

"Ray said you knew the secret. Tell me." The pinkette commanded with a serious expression. Tala was now contemplating whether he should or not. Taking a deep breath he looked at Mariah.

"He… him and Max… they might have killed somebody. O.k. all of us. Ray, Max, Kai and me." Mariam and Mariah gasped. Their minds were racing. The thought that they might be dating murders was breath taking… in a bad way. "Here's what happened… At our old school, back in Russia…

**Flashback**

**One Year Ago**

Ray had been going to the school in Russia for quite some time now. His parents had always lived there while he stayed in China for some training. This was his first year living with his parents. Him, Tala, Kai, and Max had all agreed to get detention that day.

They wanted to prank the principal of the school for always picking on them, even though he didn't, they were just always getting in trouble. They only had to stay for an hour, but that was plenty of time for them to set up. It was their last week of school and their last chance to get the principal back.

"O.k. it's all done." Ray announced stepping back away from his little invention, more like trap. "Kai, you got the camera right?"

"Yep." The slate haired teen answered, turning it on.

"Ray, I don't know how you and Max did it, but it's tight(slang for cool)!" Tala exclaimed walking up beside Ray. The neko-jin bowed as if taking applause from an audience. "Now… how does it work?" he questioned.

"I'm glad you asked." Max said stepping up sounding like a professor or something. After clearing his throat he started. "When the principal comes in he will glare at us intensely and then sit down. When he sits, a farting sound will come from this whippy cushion. He will, of course, know that one of us did it. Getting up to lecture us, he will tell us that he wants to have a parent/teacher conference with each and every one of our parents. But he won't get to say the whole sentence, for when he steps out from behind his desk he will step in this rope." Max said pointing down at a rope on the left side of the desk. "Ray will pull it and the weight on the other side with do the rest, leaving our very enraged principal hanging upside-down by one of his ankles." He finished.

"Man, ya'll went all out on this! Where'd you get the weight?" Tala asked staring at the trap. Before Ray or Max could answer, the door began to open. They all rushed to their seats. The principal walked in and, like Max said, glared at them. Then he sat down and the boys enjoyed a laugh over the noise of the whippy cushion.

The man, well in his late 40's, was sick of children, but use to their childish pranks. He boringly got up with the whippy cushion in his hand. Tala snickered behind his hands. "Who- ohf" the man did get to finish his sentence when Ray pulled the rope. The boys burst out laughing. The principal hung helplessly upside-down swinging back and forward. The boys laughed even louder, but their laughter was silenced when the weight on the other side came and hit the man in the head.

He stopped moving. They all stared in horror. Kai was still video taping. Their hands stared to shake and their hearts quickened. They stayed like this for about 2 minutes, but it felt like an hour. "Is he… dead?" Max asked.

"Go check." Kai commanded pushing Tala forward. The redhead looked back scared, but walked forward. He stepped up to the unconscious man. Slowly, he placed two fingers on the man's wrist and put his thumb on the back. He waited for a couple seconds before whispering. "I can't feel a pulse."

"What?" Ray asked unsure hoping and praying Tala didn't just say what he thought he said. "I can't feel a fucking pulse!" Tala screamed then ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh my God. We killed him." Max backed up to the wall, fear and tears in his eyes.

"We have to hide the body." Kai said, trying to keep calm. (A/N: **Warning**, this next sentence has a few curse words in it.)

"Where are we going to fucking hide a fucking body in fucking broad daylight?!" the redhead freaked, breathing deeply. "Told you! I fucking told you we shouldn't have done this! You told me to come!"

"And you came! We are in this together! We're in this and we can't get out. Now help us hide the body!"

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened. We never hid the body. Instead we did the unthinkable and called Kai's grandfather for help. He got his people to come get the body. We don't know what happened after that. I wasn't really sure he was dead. He could have had a pulse. I think I panicked and was pressing to hard. I don't know…"

Mariah and Mariam were still at a loss of words. Ray, Kai, Max and Tala had murdered somebody? This was just too much. Tala put his head on Mariah shoulder, feeling the shame and guilt.

"Why didn't you just ask Voltaire if he was dead or not?" Mariah suggested rubbing his back like a comforting friend.

"I… I was scared." Tala admitted. Then the bell rang. "After school, my house. This conversation is not over." Mariah told him. Then all the kids went to their classes.

**In Tala's Sixth Period**

The redhead was still in deep thought. His thought track had changed though. Now he was thinking about the accident. That's when Hilary came by with Tyson on her arm. They were now going out, Max had talked Tyson into it.

"So, Tala, you and Mariah finally hooked up!" the brunette said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Tala snapped out of his thoughts. It took him a while to realize what she said though. "No, it's not like that."

"Sure it's not," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Everybody saw you with you head on her shoulder at lunch today." She smiled widely. Ray was over in another desk, listening to the conversation. He was not liking it either.

"Yeah, I saw you too Tala, way-to-go!" Julia yelled happily. A couple of other congratulations came from others in the class.

"It's great that you got her mind of Ray. I thought she was going to sulk forever. Good job, Tal." Ming Ming whispered so Ray would hear. Then, before Tala could protest the bell rang.

All he could think was, _Great!_ (Note that that was sarcastic)

* * *

So, was that better? Tell me what you think. Please, please, PLEASE review. 


	11. Liar!

Thanks: **LettuceNPudding, EarthalButterfly, commandobunny:) **and** BeMyfRIeND4eVA** for reviewing! Thank you my great reviewers.

I have a serious writer's block for this story. I mean, I know what I want to do next, but I just can't write it right. I'm just not feeling this story anymore… I hope the chapter comes out right though.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.

* * *

In the back of the school, Siren and her other boyfriend, Brooklyn, stood waiting for their _instructor_. The bell was just about to ring, releasing kids to go home and some one was sure to see them together.

"He needs to hurry up! He was suppose to be here 5 minutes ago." Brooklyn complained, mad that their _leader_ had been making them wait in the shadows of the back of the school for 5 minutes.

"Would you shut up already! I'm mad that I have been stuck out here listening to you fuss!" the midnight redheaded girl argued.

"Why are we doing this again?" the male asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Kai about your little relationship and I can bet you he won't be happy." Came a strong masculine voice that had 'warning' written all over it. The owner was unseen by the two, which startled them.

"Man, where have you been? The bell is going to ring in 3 minutes." Brooklyn told the still unseen guy, but he and Siren both knew who he was. He was the one that was blackmailing them to blackmail Ray, he was the one that was keeping two people who would make the perfect couple apart, he was the one that started this whole mess.

"It doesn't matter where I've been. What does matter is where and what you are going you're going." That last sentence didn't exactly make since, but they would excused it. "I want you to tell Ray that you know he's going out with Mariah and if he doesn't want everybody to find out his secret, he'll stay away. Tell him to dump her and that you'll know if he does or not." That's when the bell rung. "Go now!" then the figure was off.

**In The Hall Way**

Ray was just walking up to Mariah, whom seemed to walk faster every time he got near. He had just overheard Ming-Ming and Hilary's conversation saying that they had seen Tala and Mariah making out in the back of the school just the other day.

He wanted to believe that it was a lie, but something was just telling him that he needed to talk to Mariah. The crowd of students was slowing him down, everybody was ready to get out of that boring school. He had just sped up and was in calling distance when somebody grabbed him from behind.

He looked back to see Siren. "I know you're going back out with her and if you don't-"

"I don't care!" Ray shouted with rage, cutting Siren off and freeing himself from her grip. Then he ran off in the direction where Mariah had disappeared.

**With Siren**

Since she couldn't get back to Ray due to the crowd, Siren decided to play 'faithful girlfriend' and meet Kai in the hallway. She was starting to feel very unsure about her and Brooklyn's relationship and just wanted to end it. Brooklyn just wasn't worth losing Kai. After walking down the hallway for a few more seconds, she saw Kai leaning on his locker with his eyes closed… alone. Was he waiting for her?

"What's up Kai!" she greeted with a cheerful smile running up to him. "I didn't see you coming from your classroom after the bell rang."

Then he opened his eyes revealing very angry crimson orbs, making Silen's smile melt away. "Maybe that was because you were too busy with Brooklyn behind the school." He shot. Siren stared, shocked and sad.

"Kai, I was just about to tell you, honest." She pleaded feeling the full on guilt she had brought upon herself.

"Go cry to Brooklyn, maybe he can make you feel better." Then Kai pushed himself off the wall and started to walk away, leaving a very sad Siren crying.

**With Mariah**

The pinkette walked stiffly out of the school building with an angry expression_. The nerve of that Tala! Telling everyone that we were dating! How could he?!_

Soon, she saw the redhead out of the corner of her eye. "Mariah! Wait up!" he yelled, but the pinkette only sped up and stuck he nose in the air.

Now, noticing that something was wrong, Tala started to run. Mariah had gotten to the sidewalk leading away from the school. As she heard footsteps she knew he was right behind her.

"Mariah, what's wrong? Why didn't you stop?" Tala asked worriedly while trying to get in front of the angry pinkette. While walking backward in front of her, he looked in her face and all he saw was frustration and anger… towards him. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did." She said beginning to cross the street in attempt to get away from him.

"Well obviously not seeing as I have to ask." He continued to follow her. As soon as they got across the street to the other sidewalk, Mariah stopped dead in her tracks. Both of them just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"You told everyone we were dating!" she accused.

"No I didn't! They assumed it because I had laid my head on your shoulder at lunch." He explained.

"Hey, you guy! What's going on?" Mariam arrived with Ray trailing behind.

"Mariah, I don't want you talking to him anymore." Ray said sternly.

"Don't worry, I won't," she said, making Ray very confused, but pleased. "And I'm not talking to you either!"

"What? Why?! I didn't do anything!" the raven-haired teen argued.

"Oh, then what is Siren blackmailing you with?" Mariah folded her arms. Tala stood and watched the situation, glad that the spotlight was no longer on him.

Ray looked to the ground. "Y-you know?" he asked beginning to get scared.

"Yes, and I can't believe you would do such a thing!" she yelled, making Ray feel even worse about his dilemma. "I can't believe you didn't tell me." Her voice got softer as she put her hand on Ray's cheek. Mariam stool a glance at Tala to see that he was not liking the way Mariah was touching Ray.

"Well, I didn't want you to know I was a stripper." Ray admitted.

"I underst- STIPPER!?" Mariah shouted so loud that it echoed. "I thought you had killed someone."

"You thought I did what?" Ray said confused. They both saw Tala starting to ease off.

"Get your Russian ass back here." Mariah demanded not looking at him. "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

I know, it's short, but I think the next chapter will be the last. Also, there will be a lot of Kai in the next one. I'm kinda starting to like this story again,too bad it's about to end. 

Do you think Kai should forgive Siren, seeing as she was about to tell him the truth? Kai cares about her very much too. Please Review!


	12. I Fell

Thanks to all the people who reviewed this story! And shame on all the people who read it, like it, but didn't review. Anyways…

I know the last chapter seemed rushed, but like I said, I had a writer's block for that chapter. So, sorry…. This chapter will be longer and better and possibly the last of this story. I may have abandoned the summary of the story, but I didn't abandon the title… you'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Seriously, who on this site does own beyblade?

* * *

**Last time on Love In Disguise:**

"Well, I didn't want you to know I was a stripper." Ray admitted.

"I underst- STRIPPER!?" Mariah shouted so loud that it echoed. "I thought you had killed someone."

"You thought I did what?" Ray said confused. They both saw Tala starting to ease off.

"Get your Russian ass back here." Mariah demanded not looking at him. "You have some explaining to do."

**Now:**

"Tala, why did you lie?" Mariah asked not understanding why Tala, whom had become one of her best friends over the school year, would lie to her like that. Not considering the circumstances, what with her and Ray just getting together. Then there was the fact that what he lied about was a serious and unthinkable crime. All Mariah could say now was, "Why?"

The redhead looked at her with the saddest blue eyes Mariah had ever seen. They were like oceans of sorrow washing over Tala. "I-I don't know?" Suddenly, all of them heard a car and looked back. A black stretch limousine had just pulled up with an old man sitting in the driver's seat. As the shiny vehicle pulled up to the teens, they stared at the tented windows, chrome out rimes and flashy open top, wondering what conceded and attention seeking rich person was inside.

The driver then got out and opened the door for the redhead revealing Kai sitting in the back sipping a soda from a bottle. The pinkette looked in disbelief as Tala got in and just rode of with Kai.

5 seconds of silence and staring dumbfounded… 15 seconds of silence and staring dumbfounded…. 25 seconds of silence and staring dumbfounded…

"What just happed?" silence over. Mariah looked to Ray and Mariam searching for and answer, but her companions looked just as confused as she did.

Mariam didn't know exactly what was going on, but she had a pretty good idea and she planned on paying Mr. Ivanov a visit that night. (A/N: Don't their parents watch them?)

Later that night 

"Why would Tala just lie to me about you killing someone? I don't get it. What would he gain?" The pinkette thought out loud laying on her bed beside Ray whom was sitting up.

"Maybe he was jealous of our relationship and wanted you for himself." The raven-haired teen decided to through some things out there. "It's the only thing that makes perfect sense. I also think that he was really the one blackmailing me, not Siren and Brooklyn."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Ray. Tala could have logical and reasonable explanation for this. And I don't think he has anything to do with your blackmail." Mariah said, not wanting to label Tala guilty when they had no evidence that he even knew Siren.

"Why are you defending him?" Ray turned to his girlfriend getting offensive. "He's blackmailing me and you're siting up here trying to defended him." The neko-jin didn't understand the logic. There was only one possible reason Mariah would be taking up for Tala. "Do you like him?"

"No!" the male gave her that 'don't lie' look. "No! I can't believe you would even ask something like that, Ray! You're the only male, besides Lee, God and my dad, that I will ever love." She couldn't believe her boyfriend was saying this.

Mariam, whom was standing and looking out of the window, hadn't said anything that whole night finally decided to speak up, "Mariah," the pinkette turned from her boyfriend and looked at her best friend. "I have to be somewhere. I'll see you in the morning, k." She smiled.

"Alright Mar, be careful walking home by yourself." Mariah advised.

"I will, don't worry. My mom will pick me up halfway to my house." She lied.

"You want me to call her for you?" the pinkette took out her cell phone.

"No, I'll use my cell. Later." And with that the bluenette was out the door. It was only then that Mariah had noticed she and Ray were alone in the room.

Forgetting about their previous subject the pinkette said, "So what's all this about stripping?" The raven-haired teen grinned and started to rub his neck.

**At Kai and Tala's house**

"Tala how could you!" Kai yelled angrily at his best friend in the front room. "You're suppose to be my dawg, my homeboy and you wait three weeks to tell me that my girl friend has been cheating on me!"

Tala lowered his head in shame, not wanting to face his enraged friend. "I'm sorry."

Kai sighed and sat down on the sofa beside his best friend. "Tala, look what this girl is doing to you. She made you lie to me, she made you blackmail someone and she still ended up with Ray." This only made Tala feeling worse.

"Oh, and Tala. If you're going to lie, learn how to do it right! Don't tell somebody that the person they loved killed someone!" the slate haired teen saw his friend's sad expression and said, "Though you do have good acting skills, I'll give you that."

A smile suddenly appeared on Tala's face. "So, you're not mad at me?"

"Na… I'll talk and settle everything with Siren later. I don't know if I want to give her up… so soon." He said taking Tala's sad expression.

"But I'm sure she'll go back with you. She nearly had a heart attack when I threatened to tell you." This made Kai smile as he started to wonder what he would say to her tomorrow. Should he pretend not to see her, should he just not talk to her, should he be mean to her and make it known the she's being ignored? Kai didn't know, but decided that the decision with come.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Both teen boys glanced at each other before Tala stood up. How they loathed unannounced visitors…

Who could it be? Voltaire, Bryan, the police, Mariah… Tala's heart throbbed as he thought the last name. Even if she had just come to slap him in the face, turn around and leave, he would still be happy she came.

Opening the door, he felt a mix of shock and disappointment. "Tala," Mariam stood on his doorstep with an angry and somewhat conceded look on her face. "We need to talk. Now." Now there was something threatening in her eyes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Kai doesn't like unannounced visits." The redhead said smoothly leaning on his doorpost.

"Well, I'm not so riled up about being the unannounced visitor… especially on _your_ door step." She folded her arms. "But I just had to ask you something."

Tala raised a questioning eyebrow, still keeping his laid back expression in play.

"Do you like Mariah?" the angry, conceded and threatening expression she had before was now replaced with pity and curiosity. Tala stared at her for a long time. Both were trying to read each other's eyes. A cool breeze picked up, but neither of them seemed fazed by it.

Then the redhead shifted and moved back inside of the house, "Get away from my house." Were the last words he said before slamming the door.

Mariam stood there with a blank expression that slowly turned into a smirk. "I knew it." And with that she headed for her house.

**At School**

"…Out of all the things, you guys, strippers!" Mariah burst out laughing for, what felt to Ray, the ninety-second time. "You and Max!" the pinkette let out another loud laugh.

Ray rolled his eyes. "The thing I don't get is, why'd you say you kept the tape just in case the cops found out?" Mariam asked as they made their way to the front of the school.

"Well, we're too young to… _strip_," Ray paused for Mariah to giggle again. "And… it shows a twenty something-year-old pouring us some alcohol which led to our little _dance_."

"So… what was your stripper name?" Mariah asked with a still. Wide grin on her face.

"Ah…" Ray hesitated, trying to find away out of _this_ conversation. That's when Tala walked by with some huge shades (hatter-blockers) on and bumped into him. "Hey, watch where you're going you asshole!" the raven-haired teen yelled.

The red haired teen stopped dead in his track and slowly turned around. "Oh, Ray! I didn't see you there, I had my hatta blockas on." Then he put back on the shades and walked in the direction of Kai and the rest of the Demolition Boys.

"He's gone to the dark side again." Max decided to speak up.

Mariam shook her head. "Or has he been there all along?" then the bell rang, signaling that it was time for them to start another a long, boring day in school. They all had first period together so it wouldn't be that boring.

That day drug on so slowly. Between Ray glaring at Tala and Tala acting like a jerk, the day was pretty normal. The high-maintenance preps were annoying, Hilary's mouth had charged extra that night and she was now ready to enter the world's most gossip contest and all of Mariah's classes seemed just as boring as they were before she became Mario. So, thank God for lunchtime!

**Lunch Time**

Blue eyes watched as a happy couple joked and laughed with each other. It was almost the perfect picture. Neat tables complete with a plain, yet beautiful red tablecloth. The cool wind kissed everyone lightly on the cheek causing a certain pinkette's hair to flutter. And then there was the cute couple blowing kisses to each other every so often.

Nothing was missing to make the picture imperfect, more like something needed to be replaced. Tala sat still and silent as Mariah and Ray continued with their effervescent conversation. He wasn't distracted when Siren came over and asked Kai could they talk in private.

"Tala, do you mind?" the slate haired teen asked his best friend. The redhead simply shook his head 'no'. He was no longer staring at the happy couple, but now at the girl. He was taking in her beauty. Her pink hair flowed gently down her back. Her smooth and gentle physique seemed perfect in Tala's eyes. Then here eyes, her dazzling golden eyes that he loved to look into… were now looking into someone else's.

_How could I have let myself fall_, he thought_. Fall so deep that I lied, blackmailed and deceived. Fall so hard that I lost a very good friendship over something that could have been avoided. Fall so fast… so fast that I couldn't even see what would come in the future. And now… I will just keep falling…_

"She's wonderful isn't she?" someone that he didn't notice was sitting behind him asked.

"Yes." He answered without thinking, still caught in his own thoughts.

"Why did you do it?" the person asked.

"I don't know myself… I was surprised by something… by love. It wasn't familiar to me and I was lost. Thus, I fell." His eyes never once left the pink haired angle sitting across from him at another table. "Love… love came too fast."

"How so?"

"When I first saw her, for the very first time, I thought nothing of her. But when we met in the locker room… in the bathroom stall," he smiled at the memory. "I felt something else… was it something about her clumsy and funny way of handling an awkward moment…"

**Flashback**

"_Ah-ha! You're Mariah, aren't you." He had a thought! _

"_No, I'm you're mother. Talaver, get inside of class right now!" _

"_Oh, come on. I'm not that stupid." _

_The pinkette sighed. "Please don't tell, I'll explain after school, I promise." She begged. _

"_O.k. I won't tell, but I want an explanation." Just as they were about walk out Tala just had to say, "Hey, you look nice as far as the top half of your body goes."_

_She could not believe he just said that, but she didn't feel that embarrassed, "You look o.k. as far as the bottom half of your body goes." Then they walked out…_

**End Flashback**

"Or maybe it was her school and home identity confusion…"

**Another Flashback**

_Tala was shocked to see that Mariah's room was mostly blue. He had imagined it would have pink walls, floor and bed. He also imagined a pink pony collection. But her room was different; it kind of reminded him of a boy's room. It had a blue bed and floor, a basketball and baseball with the bat were lined up on one of her walls. There was a vanity (A/N: You know, the mirror that comes with a dresser.) in her room, but it didn't have that much make up, just some lip gloss and perfumes, baby oil, powder and lotion were also there._

**End Flashback**

"It could have also been her determination to get what she wanted no matter the cost… or the sweet strawberry scent she carries… or the way she sway was she walks… or her ability to be a tomboy, yet compose the lovely and sweet aura she brings into every room with her… or simply the way she combs her hair… or even blinks her eyes… those magical, breathtaking, golden orbs of hers…" he sighed. "What ever it was that made me want to know her better… what ever it was… I know I liked it." He finished.

"But you've been lying." The person said with a hint of surprise-ment. They had no idea how much Tala had cared for Mariah and wanted to be with her.

"Yes… I've been lying. Lying to Kai, to Ray, to Siren, to you… Mariam," he stopped, feeling the shock on her face. "I lied to me, but what pains me the most is… I lied to Mariah. I lied about who I was. I wasn't being completely real with her. My mouth said I wanted her friendship, but my heart said I wanted her love."

"You were in disguise."

He nodded. "Disguised as a helping friend… but really a sabotaging lover… I lied." He then turned to Mariam. "But she will know how I feel… eventually. Ray will slip and Mariah will fall out of his arms and me… I'll be there to catch her."

"How will Ray slip? What are you going to do?"

"… Wait… just wait." He smiled. "He doesn't know what he has and so he will slip. But until he does… I will still be her night in shining armor, I will still be her un-residing lover, I will be… Mariah's love in disguise."

* * *

I know, sad ending… Tala didn't get the girl, but hey, earlier in the story I ask whom you wanted Mariah to end up with and Ray got the most votes. I might do a sequel. 

But wait, this isn't the end of the story, there will be an epilogue… what ever that is.

Review!


	13. Forever

Don't forget about the epilogue thingy! Short epilogue. Thanks to all of my reviewers for sending nice comments! This chapter is for you guys.

Disclaimer: We still don't own beyblade.

* * *

**Tala's POV**

So the story didn't end up the way I planned it. I'm sitting here at this lonely table in a restaurant watching the girl I love go out with another guy, but what can I do?

Max and Mariam are also here on a date. They've been doing really good. Max just needs to control his jealousy and then all will be well. Mariam's constantly asking me if I'm going to be o.k. I think this is the starting of a beautiful friendship. Yesterday she pulled me to the side and said that it should be me standing in Ray's place next to Mariah, I said "I know." So she's cool.

Mariah, Ray, Mariah and Max are on a double date; I just came for moral support…

Mariah forgave me for lying to her, but I never told her how I felt. She said we could still be friends, Ray's not too happy about that though. He hates me for blackmailing him… as if I care. Kai just came and sat down beside me. He and Siren didn't get back together.

Kai said it would take awhile for his trust to build back up. Until then, they're just friends… but something inside of me knows they won't be _just friends_ for long, Kai likes her too much. But she's kind of changed him… in a normal way… for guys. Let's just say, by the way he was talking last night, Siren will probably become a mother before we end high school. That's o.k. with me thought because I love babies. But, it would also be good if they waited… I'm cool with that too.

"You o.k. Tala?" I just noticed Kai staring at me questioningly. I just realized I was staring at Mariah… and Ray.

"I'm fine." I respond. And I was fine, I was very fine because I knew that one day Mariah would come back to me. I look up from my Sprite towards Mariah's table once more.

She's looking at me! I'm caught in her gaze, I can't look away. He sunny, golden orbs are melting my icy cold ones. I can't speak. For a moment there's only us in the room… no body else… no body else… and that's the way I like it.

He lips slowly form into a gentle smile. I smile back. This is how I want it to be. This is how it will be. I wish we could stay like this forever, just us. But I know Ray, Max something or somebody is going to ruin our moment. They always do, but there will come a day where I will be able to stare into he eyes forever… It'll be just Tala and Mariah forever…

* * *

Aw… that was the epilogue thing. I had to put what happened with everybody after the ending. Hope you enjoyed the story. Now, it's complete. Thanks for reviewing! Bye! 


End file.
